


Kamen Rider: Friendship is Cosmic

by lakero45



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakero45/pseuds/lakero45
Summary: Cosmic. Magic. These two forces unify to protect the town of Canterlot from the forces of evil. Six young women inherit the powers of the Elements of Harmony while a young man uses the Astroswitches to become Kamen Rider Fourze.
Kudos: 2





	1. Episode 01

**Episode 01:** Blast Off!

A 17-year old Japanese student with a black pompadour walked down the street of Canterlot. His appearance was something similar to Japanese delinquent/yankee. He wore a white t-shirt beneath a black short jacket with matching baggy pants. The young man's distinguished look made him stand out amongst the crowd of American students.

The young man was named Gentaro Kisaragi, Canterlot High's newest transfer student. He recently moved to the United States because of his grandfather's new job at an autoshop that a family friend owned. His grandfather thought it was finally time they settled in one place after moving around Japan for the last few years. His only concern was transitioning from one country to the next. Fortunately for Gentaro, his English was decent enough to form comprehensive sentences and it's all thanks western media like Hollywood flicks and rock'n'roll music.

As Gentaro walked to school, another boy walked in front of him. He was also Japanese like him. Canterlot has a decently-sized Asian-American population in it since it's a Pacific coast state like San Francisco. The boy had brown hair and wore a white buttoned shirt with blue jeans. He was flickering with a switch of some kind.

A girl with green hair was waiting for him on the bridge. She approached him and showed him a letter.

"Kengo, would you please read this?" the girl asked as she attempted to hand him the letter. The Japanese kid now known as Kengo grabbed the letter. He flipped it around and saw a heart-sticker on the back side.

"Don't waste my time," Kengo rudely spoke as he tossed the letter out of the bridge. Gentaro saw the rude display in front of him and his natural instinct was to step in.

"Hey!" Gentaro shouted. "Why did you throw away that letter!? She poured her heart out writing it for you and all you did was throw it away like trash! Even if you reject her feelings,at least have the courtesy to read it before doing so!"

Kengo was unphased by Gentaro's rant. Gentaro handed his backpack to the girl that just got rejected by Kengo.

"Hold this," Gentaro said right before jumping out of the bridge. The bridge wasn't high enough to be suicidal to jump off but unfortunately the water was shallow enough for his legs to land on. When Gentaro landed he screamed out, "Ow!"

Gentaro ignored the pain and started looking for the letter. Kengo scoffed and said, "What an idiot."

"What was that about?" a girl asked as she approached Kengo. She had violet hair with a magenta and purple highlight. She wore a blue buttoned shirt with a magenta ribbon on it. She also wore a purple skirt with light pink stars on the left side.

"It's nothing, Twilight," Kengo said as he walked away from the scene.

Twilight quickly noticed and tried to catch up. She said, "Hey, wait up!"

After catching up to Kengo, Twilight asked, "So do you think that the Zodiarts are on the move?"

"After taking a look at the cosmic energy readings last night, it's a high chance that they are about to take action. We may need to use the Fourze Driver soon."

"It might take us a while before we find someone compatible with it," Twilight said before sighing.

"That won't be necessary."

Twilight immediately understood the implications of Kengo's sentence.

"Are you insane? With the way your body is, you won't even last a few seconds when you become Fourze."

"Well, do you think you can handle Fourze's power?"

"No, but I won't let you do something reckless."

* * *

Kengo and Twilight were in class. Twilight was reading a book on astrology while Kengo looked out of the window. Without anybody noticing him, Kengo opened the window and a small robot rolled into the classroom. It jumped on top of Kengo's desk and transformed into a burger. With a flick of a switch, it played a holographic projection on his desk.

"So any updates on the Zodiarts?" Twilight asked, still slightly occupied with her book.

"Burgermeal has nothing to report as of now. It looks like we're going to have to wait until the Zodiart makes his first move," Kengo said.

"That's risky but I suppose that's the only way for us to find it."

The teacher walked into the classroom. He had a brown sweatshirt with a tan shirt and purple tie beneath it.

"Alright class, listen up, we have a new transfer student from Japan," the teacher said in a grumpy voice. Students already began to whisper among themselves and suddenly Gentaro walked into the room. Without saying he began to write down his name in Japanese kanji across the board.

"Name's Gentaro Kisaragi, and I plan on becoming friends with every single one of you!" Gentaro proclaimed. He began to walk down the room, waving and greeting himself to his new classmates.

"Hmph, what an idiot," Kengo scoffed. Gentaro took a seat right next to Twilight.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Gentaro," the new student introduced himself. He extended his hand and Twilight gladly shook it.

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle," she said with a smile. Gentaro noticed Kengo sitting behind Twilight and reached down his pocket. He pulled out a letter with Kengo's name on it and slammed it on the desk.

"It looks like you dropped this, Kengo Utahoshi. You better read it, it might be important," Gentaro said.

"So you've kept the letter? What a pain…" Kengo muttered as he looked away.

"So what if I'm a pain? That's what friends are for."

"Since when did we become friends?" Kengo questioned.

"Just now," Gentaro said. "I don't like you right now but that doesn't mean I can't accept you for who you are."

"How preposterous."

"Can you two wrap up your little gossip?" the teacher said.

"Sorry, Mr. Cranky Noodle!" Gentaro apologized.

"It's Doodle," the teacher corrected.

"Sorry, looks my English isn't perfect," Gentaro said with a smile. Kengo stood up from his seat and walked to the door.

"Going to the infirmary again?" Cranky Doodle asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling under," Kengo said.

"Well, no need to take the hall pass if you're going to skip homeroom. So go ahead."

* * *

During lunch, Gentaro decided to go look for Kengo in the infirmary. He opened the door to the infirmary and announced his arrival. He said, "Yo, Kengo, are you in here?" Gentaro opened the curtain to one of the infirmary beds and saw that both beds were empty. He spoke, "He's not here. Maybe he went out to eat lunch."

Gentaro went to the cafeteria to continue his look for Kengo. He scanned the area to see any sign of Kengo but couldn't find him. Gentaro sighed and said, "He's not here either."

Since Kengo was nowhere to be found, Gentaro decided to have lunch while he was here. He walked through the cafeteria, greeting himself to every student he walked by. None of the students around him cared enough to greet him back. They only spared him a quick glance before going back to their conversations with their friends. As Gentaro shifted his eyes forward, a girl with puffy pink hair stood in front of him. She wore a blue jacket with shirt sleeves over a shirt with a cupcake print on it. She wore a pink dress that had three balloons, two blue and one yellow printed, on it.

"You must be new here!" the girl shouted in excitement.

"I am. Name's Gentaro Kisaragi," the delinquent said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie. I'm sure we'll become very good friends!"

"I sure hope so. It's my goal to become friends with everyone in this school!" Gentaro loudly proclaimed.

"Now that's a goal that I can get behind," Pinkie said. "Ooh, I just had a great idea. Why don't we throw a big party so that everyone gets to know you?"

Gentaro smirked, he could tell that he'll get along with her. Pinkie decided to tag along with Gentaro for lunch. The two of them walked through the cafeteria, trying to find a nice spot to eat. Gentaro glanced at Pinkie's tray and noticed an absurd amount of sweet pastries on it.

"Isn't that too much sugar?" Gentaro asked.

"Hehe, you'll find out that I can't have too much sugar," Pinkie said.

Gentaro decided to sit on a table with a chair rather than the typical benched lunch tables you see everywhere. Pinkie quickly gasped when she realized the spot Gentaro was sitting on. She didn't sit and nudged his shoulder for attention.

"Hey, let's find somewhere else to eat," Pinkie said, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? But this is the only spot in the cafeteria where we could sit next to each other," Gentaro said.

"Yeah but this isn't our spot to claim."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You see, Canterlot is a very divisive school. People typically stick to their own clique," Pinkie explained. She began to point out the various cliques around the cafeteria. "You have the nerds, the juvies, the eco-kids, the student council, and the party animals."

"I see," Gentaro said. He thought, " _Man, schools aren't this split in back in Japan. Looks like I have my work cut out for me if I'm to become everyone's friend._ "

"So why stick with me even though I look like a delinquent? I'm sure you have your clique to hang out with," Gentaro said.

"Hey, I don't judge appearances. As this school's biggest and busiest party planner, I have the responsibility of planning parties for all sorts of people," Pinkie said. Her happy expression quickly turned one in terror. "By the way, we should move. Like right now."

"Like hell I am. Whoever wants to sit here will have to-" Gentaro was interrupted as he grabbed on by the collar and lifted off his seat. The new transfer student was tossed across the cafeteria. He knocked away a few chairs and a table as he crashed into them.

"Gentaro!" Pinkie shouted in concern. The cafeteria went silent when they heard and saw Gentaro crashing into the tables.

Gentaro looked up and saw a male student around his height. He wore a blue varsity jacket with the letter C on it. He was another Japanese student like him but was probably born and raised here. Behind him was an entourage of other students who dressed similarly to him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Gentaro questioned as he got up.

"I had to clean up the litter that someone left on our spot but it looked like I missed the trash can."

"Huh, was the piece of trash on my shoulder or something?" Gentaro asked as he looked and patted his clothes.

"I think he's calling you trash," Pinkie said. Gentaro gritted his teeth and glared at the person who threw him.

"Like hell I am! I'm Gentaro Kisaragi!" he proclaimed.

"I don't care what your name is. When you walk through the doors to this school, you enter my domain. Only fitting that you're called Trash," the student said. With a snap of the finger, three students walked out of the crowd behind him. "Sort him out."

"Heh, I like a good fight," Gentaro said with a confident smile.

One of the jocks tried to throw a punch at Gentaro but the delinquent was quicker to jab him in the face. A few students gasped and screamed as the fight broke out. A second student clenched his fist and pulled it back. He let out a powerful swing that Gentaro narrowly missed. Gentaro quickly kicked him with enough force to send him flying and hitting a pillar. The third student charged towards him but was quickly grabbed by the delinquent. Gentaro head-butted him and tossed him into the table.

"Wow, he's good," Pinkie thought out loud. Two more students left the main boss' side and approached Gentaro only to be interrupted by a female voice.

"Stop this fight this instant!" a female voice demanded. Gentaro and everyone turned to a purple-haired student. She wore a light-blue shirt with a purple skirt. On the side of the skirt were three diamonds.

"Who's she?" Gentaro muttered.

"That's Rarity, the student council president," Pinkie Pie said.

"What's the meaning of this, Shun?" Rarity questioned the jock that just threw Gentaro.

"I stated this already, but trash like him doesn't deserve to be in the presence of this school's king. I tossed him in the side since he was in my spot," Shun replied.

"That doesn't give you the right to toss him across the cafeteria and make a mess out of this place!" Rarity scolded.

"Of course I have the right to do so! I'm the king of this school!" Shun snapped back. Gentaro stood on the side with a confused expression.

"I thought she was the president, shouldn't she have more power or influence over a regular student?" Gentaro asked.

"Rarity may be president of the student council but Shun is king. His popularity and influence outshines everyone in this school, including the entirety of the student council," Pinkie explained.

"I want to have the cafeteria be at peace during lunch time! So take your rumble elsewhere!"

"You're not going to stop me from teaching this trash a lesson?"

"Knowing you, you'd still do it anyways."

Shun laughed and said, "It's like you're finally recognizing who's the boss around here." Rarity could only roll her eyes as Shun turned to Gentaro. He said, "Hey Trash, let's continue this outside."

* * *

Gentaro and Shun took their fight outside in an area between two buildings. Despite being a good fighter, Gentaro was no match for the entirety of the football team. Gentaro managed to leave a few bruises on a few members but their numbers overwhelmed the new transfer student. Two of them held down Gentaro as Shun charged towards him and tackled him to the ground. Pinkie Pie watched the beat down unfold from behind the jocks. They didn't care about her presence since they focused on the one who humiliated three of their members in front of the cafeteria. Two members picked Gentaro up and continued to hold him down.

"Is that all you got?" Gentaro taunted.

"Does he have a few screws loose?!" Pinkie thought.

"You still haven't learned your place?" Shun asked. "Looks like I haven't been clear with it. Miura, you keep watch."

"Right," a Japanese student spoke before leaving the group. Shun smirked before tackling Gentaro again, this time launching him towards a tree.

"Come on, get up!" a jock shouted as he picked up Gentaro again.

The same two students picked up Gentaro and held him down on the ground. Gentaro glanced to the left and noticed a dark cloud coming towards him. Seven blue lights appeared inside the clouds.

"Stars?" Gentaro muttered.

Everyone else in the vicinity also noticed the dark cloud. A large, bulking humanoid creature walked out the cloud. It wore large red armor with a blue line connecting the individual blue lights across his body.

"A monster!" Gentaro shouted.

Shun realized that the monster would be dangerous for his team to stand up against. It wasn't worth dealing with it.

"Come on!" Shun barked as he ran away with his team following soon after.

The monster ignored Gentaro and Pinkie, and walked past them. Pinkie, however, couldn't just be ignored and ran up to the front of the monster.

"Nice cosplay you got going there! It looks super-detailed and realistic! What's your secret? I need to know!" Pinkie exclaimed. The blue lights across the monster began to glow brightly and Pinkie doesn't realize that she's in danger. "Imagine how sick my Halloween cost-"

Gentaro shoved Pinkie out of the way of the blast. The blast left a small crater on the ground.

"Is he part of the club?" Gentaro asked rhetorically.

"I don't remember someone that big being in the club," Pinkie answered anyway.

"Well, whoever he is, I'll sort him out," Gentaro said as he grabbed a metal pole that was left lying there. "Come on, big guy!"

Gentaro swung the pole at the monster but whatever attack he threw at the monster, it didn't leave a dent on it. The monster didn't even flinch at all. It grabbed the pole from Gentaro's hand and bent it. Gentaro showed a panicked face as the monster threw a punch. Luckily Gentaro blocked it but the force of the punch knocked him away.

"Gentaro!" Pinkie shouted. She turned back to the monster as it charged for another attack. She cried out, "Goodbye cruel world!"

Powerdizer

A robotic voice spoke out of nowhere as a metallic arm shielded Pinkie from the blast. The arm belonged to a mech. It was yellow with black construction lines across its shoulder. Its feet and hands were tires. Twilight soon arrived at the scene shortly after.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Twilight said. She observed the monster and said, "I see the Orion constellation on the monster, this is definitely a Zodiart."

"It seems so. You better get back," a voice from inside the mechanic spoke.

Gentaro noticed that the voice inside was Kengo. He and Pinkie watched as the mech attacked the monster now known as Orion. The impact of the Powerdizer's punches was enough to actually hurt the monster. Sparks flew as the monster took damage. Orion attempted to throw a punch at the mech but it quickly punched it back. Kengo kicked the monster and pulled back the Powerdizer's fist to throw one powerful jab to send him flying. However Orion was still conscious and took the opportunity to retreat.

Steam from the Powerdizer escaped from the back. The cockpit inside generated an immense amount of heat, too much for a normal person to handle for a long period of time. It was already taxing on Kengo because of his weaker body. The cockpit popped open, revealing a Kengo covered in sweat. Gentaro was helped up by Pinkie, and Twilight approached them.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine," Gentaro groaned as he tried to regain his balance. "I've been hit harder before."

"So who was that nasty meanie?" Pinkie asked.

Before Twilight could give the two an answer, Kengo said, "None of your concern. Come on, Twilight, we have to lock this up before more people notice."

The cockpit closed and Kengo turned it around. He transformed the mech into a vehicle and drove off. Twilight quickly chased after the Powerdizer. The mech was parked in a large storage shed in the back of the school. Twilight and Kengo covered it beneath a large, blue tarp. Twilight closed the door to the shed with Kengo's help. As Twilight locked it up, Kengo lost his balance and fell down.

"Kengo!" Twilight shouted as she helped him back up.

"That thing is still out there..." Kengo panted. "The Powerdizer isn't enough. We need to utilize the powers of Fourze."

With Twilight's help, Kengo reached one of the school's side buildings. When he entered the building, he limped against the wall as he pulled out a key. Kengo used it to unlock a door with a bunch of warning tape across it. Inside the room were a row of shelves with boxes of vanilla folders and other files. On the side was a locker and when Kengo opened there was a huge bright, space inside.

Kengo and Twilight entered the locker. The space inside was just one long hallway. When they reached the end of the light tunnel the duo entered another room. The room was white with a circular table on the side with a small indoor balcony. Kengo leapt a bit and floated across the room. Twilight soon followed him as he entered the room.

"You can't be serious about using the Fourze driver. Your body won't be able to take it," Twilight said as Kengo approached the table. On the table was the Fourze Driver, a device with four slots and a mini screen in the middle. On the side was a lever.

"It's the only option we have against the Zodiarts," Kengo said. He grabbed four switches and inserted them into the Fourze Driver. A robotic voice spoke when each switch was inserted:

**Rocket**

**Launcher**

**Drill**

**Radar**

Kengo unplugged the Fourze Driver and walked out of the room with it. Before he exited the room, Twilight stood in his way.

"I'm letting you do something this reckless, Kengo," Twilight said.

"Get our of my way," Kengo harshly spoke as he walked passed Twilight. As he entered the main room, he saw two intruders jumping around.

"Weeeeeeee! Pinkie shouted as she flew across the room. She jumped off a wall and continued to stay on air as long as possible. "See? I told you stalking those two would lead to something interesting!"

Twilight walked into the room and was shocked to see Pinkie and Gentaro jumping around the room.

"Woah!" Gentaro yelled as he attempted to land on his feet. He jumped again and asked, "I wonder what makes this place so floaty?"

"I don't know! But whatever it is causing it will make throwing parties here much more interesting!"

Kengo sighed as he jumped to a switch on the wall and pulled it.

Gravity Control

Just like that, the room was restored to normal gravity. Pinkie's face was planted on the ground and Gentaro managed to land safely on his two feet.

"You okay, Pinkie?" Gentaro asked. Pinkie raised her hand with a thumbs up while still being face-planted on the ground. Gentaro smirked as he sat down on the table. "Heh, this place is cool. It's like a secret base."

"Did you follow us?" Twilight asked.

"Of course we did. You can't just have a fight like that and not have our interest," Gentaro explained. He glanced at Kengo and quickly ran up to him. The transfer student snatched the Fourze Driver off his hands.

"You stupid-!" Kengo shouted as he attempted to grab the Fourze Driver. Gentaro easily dodged Kengo.

"I overheard your story. You need this to fight those monsters, right?"

"Give it back! That's mine!" Kengo demanded. As he forced his body to quickly approach Gentaro, he felt exhausted and tired. Kengo fell down on his knees.

"Kengo!" Twilight shouted as she helped him up.

"See? No way you're up for this," Gentaro said.

"So are you!" Kengo snapped.

"We'll see," Gentaro said as before he walked out. Pinkie followed him but before she left, the pinkette turned around and waved goodbye with both hands with a big smile.

"See ya later!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Me and Genny will find and hunt that monster!"

"Wait!" Kengo said as he got out of Twilight's grasp. He immediately fell into the ground again. Twilight sighed as she helped him back up and helped him sit down.

"I need to make sure that those two don't damage the Fourze Driver. Just rest for now, Kengo," Twilight said as she left.

Kengo clenched his fist and slammed it onto the table. He shouted, "Why was I born with such a weak body?!"

Gentaro and Pinkie walked out of the school and began their search for Orion, the monster that attacked them earlier. Gentaro has no idea where to begin to look.

"Now, where to look for that monster?" Gentaro asked, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Maybe he has a secret lair or a dungeon somewhere around the school," Pinkie suggested. "Ooh, do you think the monster has some valuable loot?"

"Try to take this seriously. I want to prove myself to Kengo that I can hunt down those monsters for him."

"Why do you want to do that? He didn't look very happy that you stole that doohickey from him."

"He doesn't realize it but we're friends," Gentaro proclaimed. Pinkie smiled at Gentaro's clear devotion to help Kengo. It was pretty admirable in her eyes. The two wandered the school for a bit with no luck finding a clue about the monster's whereabouts.

"This sucks," Gentaro groaned as he looked out of the school's window.

"I know, honestly the monster should just attack right now and make our job of finding him a whole lot easier," Pinkie said. Gentaro heard an explosion in the distance and saw smoke rising in the next building over. "I think I may have spoken too soon."

"Pinkie, what is that building over there?" Gentaro asked as he pointed at the direction of the smoke.

"That's the gym," Pinkie said.

"Come on, let's go!" Gentaro shouted as he ran to the location.

"Wait up!" Pinkie exclaimed.

* * *

Orion blasted the gym building once more, blowing a huge hole in the wall. Students inside ran outside of the entrance but as soon as they ran back inside as soon as they saw Orion. The Zodiart ran inside the building. The Orion Zodiart began to attack any student he came across, shoving or throwing them to the side. A student in a varsity jacket fell on the ground while trying to run away. The stars across Orion's body began to blow blue. Before he could blast the student into smithereens, a soccer ball hit his head. Orion turned around and saw a girl with rainbow-colored hair charging at him.

"Hey, why don't you pick someone your own size!" the rainbow-haired student shouted. She jumped and kicked Orion in the chest but the monster didn't flinch at all. The student with the varsity jacket took the opportunity to bolt it out of the scene while the monster was distracted.

" **Hm, maybe you should take your own advice, Rainbow Dash!** " Orion snapped as he grabbed her by the color and threw her against the wall.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you anything 'bout manners?!" Gentaro shouted as he arrived. Pinkie stayed back for her own safety. Gentaro held up the Fourze Driver but he had no idea how to use the device. "Crap, I have no idea how to use this thing at all!"

"Maybe it's a bomb you throw at the monster and blow it up!" Pinkie shouted.

"No, it's not a bomb!" Twilight shouted as she arrived. "It's a transformation device!"

Twilight ran up to Gentaro and snatched the Fourze Driver off his hand. She threw the device onto Gentaro's waist and a belt wrapped around it.

"Flick the red switches and wait for the countdown to count to one and pull the red lever," Twilight explained.

"Alright, let's see, flick the red…" Gentaro said as he flicked the switches. A robotic voice started counting down.

**3…**

Gentaro looked down to see a humanoid figure blinking from the Fourze Driver's screen.

 **2** …

Rainbow Dash quickly turned her head at Gentaro as Orion approached him.

**1…**

Pinkie and Twilight lean in on anticipation.

"Alright, I pull the lever…" Gentaro muttered as he did as he said.

An explosion of smoke surrounded the area, with everyone within its radius covering their face. An energy field surrounded Gentaro as his appearance transformed. Gentaro had a rocket-shaped helmet with orange eyes. His chest, legs and arms had black lines across them. Two vertical, orange lines went across Gentaro's chest and legs. Gentaro also wore grey shoulder pads. On his arm and legs were four distinct symbols: an orange circle on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, a blue X on his right leg, and finally a yellow triangle on his left leg.

"It worked!" Twilight shouted in excitement. She had a wide grin across her face.

"What in the world?" Rainbow groaned as she got up. She quickly distanced herself from Orion and Gentaro while making sure she has some visibility of what's going on.

"Uh, so how do I look?" Gentaro asked.

"I have a mirror!" Pinkie exclaimed. She tossed Gentaro a small mirror and he caught it. Gentaro looked at his face and saw the rocket-shaped helmet. He tossed the mirror back to Pinkie and looked at his suit. "Huh, how come I look like an astronaut?!"

"Because you're using cosmic energy and the suit is made with space-travel in mind," Twilight explained.

"Okay, that makes some sense but that doesn't explain why I'm a Kamen Rider!"

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Twilight asked.

"The franchise we're crossing over with," Pinkie answered.

"Huh?" Twilight asked as she looked at Pinkie with a confused expression. She looked back at Gentaro. "No, that doesn't matter. You're Fourze, the superhero powered by cosmic energy!"

"More like Kamen Rider Fourze!" Gentaro proclaimed. "Heh, that has a nice ring to it."

" **Are you going to waste my time or are you going to get out of my way!** " Orion shouted.

"I'll fight you mano-a-mano!" Fourze exclaimed. Fourze and Orion charged towards each other with the Kamen Rider delivering the first blow. The punch actually left an impact on Orion as it stepped back.

"Alright!" Fourze shouted in excitement.

Orion slapped Fourze against the wall, breaking through it and entering the next room over. Gentaro was quick to recover as he immediately jumped through the hole in the wall and punched Orion. The Zodiart stumbled against the wall but Gentaro grabbed it and threw it against the other wall. He tackled it and punched it in the guts. He repeated the same action by tossing Orion against the other wall and punching Orion in the face this time.

"Nice! Gentaro is actually hurting him!" Pinkie exclaimed. Gentaro grabbed Orion by the shoulders and threw him onto the ground again, but this time destroying a shelf. "He's causing a lot of damage to the school though."

"He is," Twilight said. "Gentaro, use the Rocket Switch to take that monster outside!"

Orion got up and punched Fourze, knocking him back a few feet. Fortunately the suit absorbed the impact and damage.

"Which one is it?" Fourze asked.

"It's the orange switch!" Twilight pointed out.

"Huh, this one?" Gentaro wondered as he pressed on the orange switch on his belt.

**Rocket on**

An orange light-construct of a rocket began to form over his right arm and turned into a solid physical thruster ignited and Gentaro had a hard time controlling it. "Woah! This thing is going wild!"

Orion charged at Fourze. The Kamen Rider spun around and aimed the rocket at Orion. He allowed the rocket to propel him towards Orion and charge into him. Twilight and Pinkie jumped out the rocket's path as Gentaro and Orion flew out of the window behind them.

"Gentaro!" Pinkie and Twilight shouted as they ran to the exit. Rainbow Dash was watching the whole fight unfold from a distance. She got out of hiding.

"Who knew that Canterlot had it's very own superhero," Rainbow said with a smirk. "Although, this school also has it's very own monster as well."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but think that the monster sounded like someone she knew but the voice was somewhat distorted. The fact that it even knew her name made it even more suspicious

* * *

Gentaro and Orion landed on the pavement outside. The Kamen Rider quickly got up and struggled to control the rocket. He used all of his strength to prevent it from sending him flying somewhere else. Gentaro aimed the rocket horizontally and it carried him towards a tree. He grabbed on the tree and spun around. Orion charged towards Fourze but the Kamen Rider used the momentum of the spin to use the rocket for a powerful punch. The monster was launched a few feet away and quickly got up. The Kamen Rider decided to turn off the rocket since the thruster is too powerful for him to control. With a flick on the orange switch, the rocket disappeared

"Oh, I feel a bit dizzy now," Fourze said, swaying his body in a sickly motion.

Gentaro tried his best to stay focused on the fight as Orion charged at him. Fourze ducked under one of Orion's attacks and countered it by punching his stomach. Twilight and Pinkie soon arrived and kept their distance away from the fight. Gentaro began to beat down on Orion since the giant monster was slow to react to his attacks.

"Okay, let's see what else I got," Gentaro said. Gentaro flicked the blue switch.

**Launcher on**

A blue, boxed light appeared over Gentaro's leg and a missile rack appeared on the side of his left leg. He lifted his to look at the Launcher attached to his leg.

"Nice!" Gentaro exclaimed. When he stepped on the ground, five missiles were fired from Gentaro's leg and blew up the area around Orion. Twilight and Pinkie shielded their faces as the smoke blew in their direction. Gentaro muttered, "Now I've done it…"

One of the switches on the Fourze began to ring like a phone. Fourze flicked the switch on the left side of the Driver.

**Radar on**

A wrist-mounted device was attached to Fourze's left arm. There was a very large satellite dish sticking out of it. The device displayed Kengo back at the secret base with a headset on.

" _Use the Radar to target him or else you're going to blow up the school,_ " Kengo said. Orion attacked Fourze while he was distracted. Fourze blocked the punch with his right arm. He then kicked him with his left leg. " _The switch uses radar technology to lock onto a specific target._ "

"Got it," Fourze said as he was struggling to free his arm from Orion, who was trying to pull on him. Orion used all of his strength to toss Fourze into the air. A propulsion-device on his back helped maintain his balance as he landed. Fourze looked at the device and pressed a button to initiate the lock-on device. After a few seconds, Orion was locked on the radar device. The Kamen Rider shouted, "Eat this!"

Five missiles were fired from the Launcher on Fourze's leg. Two missiles blew beneath Orion and launched him into the air. The remaining three blew up in his face.

" _Now close in on the target. Switch Launcher with #8: chainsaw_ ," Kengo ordered. Fourze nodded and pulled out the Launcher Switch with one that had #8 printed on it. He inserted it in the empty socket.

**Chainsaw**

The Kamen Rider flicked the switch of the device.

**Chainsaw on**

The Launcher disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced with a blue chainsaw attached to Fourze's left foot.

"Well ain't that cool!" Fourze exclaimed before charging towards Orion. "Let's do this thing!"

Fourze began to attack Orion with the Chainsaw attached to his foot. The chain sliced through Orion's armor, sparks flying upon impact. Fourze front-flipped and used the momentum to do a devastatingly powerful kick. Orion staggered backwards and growled in pain and frustration. Pinkie jumped in excitement and raised her fist in the air. Twilight couldn't help but to smile over the success of Fourze.

"Haha, Gentaro has this fight in the bag!" Pinkie proclaimed, spectating the fight in the distance with Twilight.

Fourze slashed Orion with another kick with the chainsaw. Orion growled angrily and the blue orbs across his chest began to glow. The Zodiart fired multiple projectiles from the blue orbs throughout his body. The Kamen Rider was caught off guard and blasted back by a barrage of projectiles.

Pinkie and Twilight gasped as Fourze was being blasted back. Fourze quickly flicked the Chainsaw Switch off so he could maneuver more easily. The Rider rolled out of way and avoided a second wave of projectiles. Orion shifted his body towards the Kamen Rider and fired a third bombardment. Fourze easily rolled out of the projectile's path.

"Like that's going to work again!" Fourze exclaimed. Orion charged up his projectile attack again and Fourze flicked the Rocket Switch.

**Rocket on**

The Rocket appeared over Fourze's arm and he launched himself in the air, narrowly avoiding Orion's blast. He realized there was a fourth switch on the Driver that he could use and flicked it.

**Drill on**

A large drill covered the bottom part of Fourze's left leg.

"Nice!" Fourze exclaimed. "Let's finish this!"

" _No, wait, Kisaragi!_ " Kengo shouted before Fourze flicked the radar off.

"Not now!" Fourze shouted as he pulled the lever on his belt.

**Rocket + Drill: Limit Break**

The drill began to spin and Fourze pointed the Rocket towards Orion. He extended his left leg while pulling back his right. Fourze used the Rocket to propel him towards Orion. He narrowly dodged Orion's projectiles.

" **Rocket Drill Kick**!" Fourze cried out as he drilled through Orion. When Fourze landed on the ground, the Drill on his leg spun around and he had to wait before the Drill powered down. Orion, now with a huge hole in his chest, blew up behind Fourze.

"He did it!" Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped in excitement.

Twilight sighed in relief now that the Orion Zodiart is destroyed. The two girls approached the tired out Kamen Rider. Fourze flicked the switch to deactivate the Rocket and Drill.

"You did it, Gentaro!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped in the air with two hands ready to be high-fived. Gentaro didn't leave Pinkie hanging and returned the favor as she landed.

"So what do you think? Do you think I can handle whatever it is that Kengo can't?" Fourze asked.

"Well, to me, you're more than qualified. However, knowing Kengo…" Twilight spoke before a robotic voice interrupted him.

**Powerdizer**

The yellow mech from before approached Fourze. Twilight finished her sentence, "...he's going to have a hard time accepting you as the user of the Fourze Driver."

"Huh?" the Kamen Rider asked before he was grabbed by the mech. He shouted, "Hey, what's the big deal?! I stopped the monster from destroying the school!"

"Yeah, he's practically a superhero!" Pinkie shouted.

"Quiet! The Fourze Driver is meant to be our last resort and we have this idiot doing more damage than good!" Kengo snapped.

"Hey! Without me, that monster would've destroyed part of the school!" Fourze shouted back as he broke free from the Power Dizer's grasp.

Steam was released from the mech as the cockpit opened. Kengo jumped out and approached Fourze. He flicked the red switches and pulled out the Driver, transforming Gentaro back to normal.

"You're not fit to become Fourze," Kengo said as he walked away. He suddenly got a headache and fell down on his knees.

"Look who's talking. Your body probably can't handle a fight," Gentaro said.

"At least I wouldn't have done it so catastrophically stupid," Kengo said. He got up and said, "Because if you, we have no lead to who that is."

"What do you mean?" Gentaro asked.

"That was a Zodiart, a life form created from cosmic energy, channeled through the Astro Switches. All you did was destroy the energy form."

Gentaro looked confused and he could only reply with, "You think you can make yourself clever by saying a bunch of technobabble?"

"To simplify Kengo's words, the monster you fought is a human who transformed by using a Switch. It's the same technology that allowed you to transform into Fourze."

"Huh? If the monster is a person who transformed into it then that means Gentaro killed someone!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"What?!" Gentaro panicked. "Ah man, I can't go to jail! This is only my first day here! Hey, do you guys think I can convince the judge I did it in self-defense?"

"No, you didn't kill him, you only destroyed his energy form," Twilight explained as she pinched her nose. "Even though you destroyed his energy form, as long as he had the Switch, he can transform into the monster."

"So he's still out there?" Pinkie asked

"Oh, thank God," Gentaro sighed in relief.

"Yeah, and you blew it," Kengo said. He opened his briefcase, which had a built in computer. He had the Power Dizer transform and leave the area. Kengo closed the briefcase and walked away.

"Hold on, Kengo," Gentaro said.

"I don't remember giving you permission to say my name," Kengo said.

"Don't worry 'bout that stuff," Gentaro said. "So we've got to find the culprit behind this, right?"

"You think you can find him?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll get things done one way or another, you'll see. Don't forget, I'm Gentaro Kisaragi. I'll become friends with everyone in this school."

Gentaro patted his heart and pointed at Kengo.

"I don't waste my time with idiots," Kengo said before leaving.

"Hey, wait up!" Twilight quickly caught up with him.

"Hm, you'll see. I'll find him and you'll learn to become my friend," Gentaro said. Gentaro's stomach growled and he realized he never had a chance to eat. "Man, I could really go for lunch."

"Hm, luckily the school is currently in lockdown mode right since there was a whole big monster attack. Why don't we sneak our way out and eat at a fast food joint."

Gentaro smirked and said, "Sounds like a great plan."

* * *

"Why can't you just let Gentaro use the Fourze Driver?" Twilight asked. She and Kengo walked home together after sneaking out of the school during a lockdown.

"Well it should be obvious why I'm not letting him use it. You saw how reckless he was with the Launched Switch," Kengo said.

"You have to take in consideration that he had zero training prior to using the Fourze Driver."

"That's a fair point but this isn't his burden to bear. He should learn to stick his nose somewhere else."

"You let me help you so why are you being so hard on Gentaro?" Twilight asked.

"Because it's simply because I can't stand him."

The two reached Twilight's home and the two parted ways. When Twilight walked down the hallway to her room, she noticed the door was opened. When she opened it, Twilight saw a young boy sitting down in her desk. He had messy green hair and wore a purple shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey, Twilight," the boy greeted her nervously. Twilight pinched his cheeks and pulled them.

"Spike, what're you doing in my room!" Twilight snapped.

"I was only using your computer to watch Netflix!" Spike shouted.

"Don't you have your iPad for that?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah, but mom took it away, and I'd rather watch it from your profile since I'm not restricted to kids," Spike said.

Twilight sighed and she glanced at the screen. "So what're you watching?"

"Oh, just a documentary."

"I never took you for the type to watch them."

"I don't usually watch them but this one caught my eye. It had a superhero on the cover but it wasn't no action movie."

On the screen was a hero wearing black spandex with green chest armor. His helmet was molded after a grasshopper with red eyes. Since the documentary was paused Twilight caught the title.

"Kamen Riders: A Hidden History," Twilight read the title. "Wait, didn't Gentaro mention something about them."

"Who?"

"Never mind that, leave my room or else I'll snitch on you."

"Oh, alright, let me add this to your watchlist so I can watch it another time," Spike said before leaving. He poked his head out of the door and said, "There's also a package on your bed from Celeste."

"Huh," Twilight muttered as she looked at a box on top of her bed. She opened it and inside was a circular jewelry case. Inside the case were six gems: a violet star, a red lightning bolt, a blue balloon, a purple diamond, an orange apple, and a pink butterfly. The box also contained a headband with a unicorn horn on it. A letter from Celeste read:

_For you and your friends, Celeste_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I sooo did not write this fanfic because a certain Transformers comic did a crossover over with MLP in which reignited my interest in the series. Okay, it did and I've rewatched some of my favorite episodes from S1-4 and the first two Equestrian Girls movies. Note that I did not finish the series. I dropped out of the series because I pursued different interests. A few buddies and I plan on watching it from beginning to end. If you've been with me since 2015, you'd know that I wrote an MLP/RvB story but I decided to delete it because it was a pointless isekai fanfic. A part of me wanted to write a proper MLP story but couldn't just find the inspiration to do so. Fast forward five years later and now I finally regained my interest in an MLP story because of Transformers/My Little Pony comic, which is a hilarious read even to those who haven't been caught up with the franchise.
> 
> I can say I'm basing this off Equestrian Girls but I'm only half-right. It's based on an MLP webcomic called Friendship is Magic by Mauroz in which's a high school AU where the Mane Six are essentially magical girls. It's funny because it came out before EG: but anyway give it a read, it's pretty interesting and I get 2000s anime vibes from it. So some elements of that story will be carried over but not all. I'm attempting to make a hodgepodge of both the webcomic and Equestrian Girls. I also got the inspiration to use the element's from Mauroz's from another FanFiction based on Kamen Rider called Friendship is Timeless, which crosses over with Den-O. Cool fanfic and something you should give a read if you like my story.
> 
> Alright, let's talk about the Kamen Rider aspect of the story for a brief second. You may have noticed that Yuki and Miu are absent in this story but that's because I decided to drop their characters. I only did so just to streamline the cast a bit because I didn't want to write too many characters. I decided to cut the Kamen Rider Club in half and replaced it with the Mane Six. I kept Gentaro because he's the main character, Kengo since he's plot-relevant, Shun because I like his character, and finally it should be obvious that Meteor is also in the story.
> 
> Hopefully, future chapters won't be close to canon as this chapter. As of now, it is what it is. The same can be implied to chapter 2 but I have something up my sleeve to spice it up.
> 
> Anyway leave a favorite and follow if you enjoyed the story. Please leave constructive criticism, good or bad, in the reviews.
> 
> Up next: Magical Destiny


	2. Episode 02

**Chapter 2:** Magical Destiny

"For you and your friend, Celeste," Twilight read the letter in her package. She glanced at the six gems and unicorn headband. She asked, "Does she still think I'm six?"

Twilight had to admit that the headband with the unicorn horn was kinda cute. She puts it on and her eyes immediately glow a purple light. She quickly lost consciousness and passed out. Twilight later woke up in a foggy area. Her vision was hazy but she could see a horse-like figure with horns and wings approaching her. When the figure got close, it was a tall white unicorn with wings. She wore a golden crown with other accessories on her hoofs and chest.

"Hello, Twilight," the unicorn said. Twilight immediately recognized the voice.

"Celeste?!" Twilight gasped. "Where are we, and why are you a unicorn?"

"I'm an Alicorn, and please, while in this form please refer to me as Celestia."

"Um, okay…" Twilight said, rubbing her arm as if she was unsure what's going on in front of her is even real.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but allow me to explain things first," Celestia said. "I come from another realm called Equestria, which is home to magical ponies along with many fantastical beasts you read in fiction. I ruled over the kingdom with my sister, Luna, like princesses. I ruled over the day while my sister ruled the night. However, my sister grew jealous and spiteful as generations passed until one day she finally reached the boiling point. She used our constellations and transformed them into terrible monsters, bringing ruin across our kingdom. Without the stars in the night sky, darkness swept over Equestria and eventually destroyed it."

"Wait, constellations that transformed into monsters?" Twilight questioned.

Celestia nodded and said, "I'm sure you're quite aware of the Zodiarts that are wreaking havoc across your world. Luna played a hand in the creation of the Zodiarts since she has the ability to control the starry sky."

"I have to tell Kengo about this…" Twilight spoke to herself. "But how am I supposed to convince him that what I'm saying is true?"

Celestia chuckled and said, "Well, that's where the tiara and the gems come in. Before Equestria's fall to darkness, the world was protected by the Elements of Harmony. The gems contained those powers and they were all inherited by six wonderful ponies."

"Did they survive Equestria's destruction?" Twilight asked.

"The six ponies used the power of friendship to save as many lives as possible. The souls of the ponies, griffons, dragons, and any other sentient species they saved have merged with their counterparts in your world. You're essentially two souls in one body, mentally and spiritually linked."

"Wait, you're merged with my sister?"

"That's right, and as an Alicorn, I managed to retain my memory."

"Alright, this is a lot to take in," Twilight said after taking a deep breath. "And today was already pretty eventful."

"I know that you're having a hard time adjusting to this new information but please bear a little more," Celestia said. "Even though Equestria is gone, the souls of its inhabitants live on. Not only that but a few magical relics managed to appear across your world. This includes your six gems and tiara, or should I say your tiara."

"Mine?"

"That's right, Twilight. You're one of the protectors of the Elements of Harmony. You represent the Element of Magic."

"Magic? I'm sorry but how can the magic be the best element for me? I don't even believe in magic!"

"There's a lot of magic in the world, not just Equestrian but Earth does have pools of it across the globe."

Twilight sighed and asked, "Will the Elements of Harmony help me protect the world from the Zodiarts?"

"They will, but to maximize your full power you'll need to find the rest of the elements."

"Right, I'll do my best, Celestia," Twilight said.

"Hm, good," Celestia said with a smile. "Now to teach you a few spells so that you won't be defenseless against the Zodiarts."

"What? Already?"

"The Zodiart that your friend fought is still out there, he'll need your help in future fights."

Twilight nodded, ready to learn a few magic tricks to help Gentaro in the future.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"Twilight!" Spike shouted, waking up his sister.

"Ah!" Twilight panicked as she just woke up.

Spike snickered and asked, "What's with the unicorn horn."

"It was a gift from Celeste," Twilight said.

"What're you six?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"That's what I said but I appreciate the gesture," Twilight said with a smile.

"Hehe, she still treats you like a baby sister unlike me," Spike commented, causing Twilight to glare at him. "By the way, dinner is ready."

* * *

"Good morning, Kengo," Twilight said as she walked alongside her "friend".

Twilight wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to Kengo how the Zodiarts is created by an evil pony from another world and that she's a reincarnation of a magical pony from the same world. If she brought it up, Kengo might lose respect for Twilight. He was already on the fence including Twilight to help him with the Zodiarts and all of this pony business might run his patience dry.

"So what's the plan?" Twilight asked.

"Gentaro wasted our chance to find the culprit behind Orion so we're back in square one. I could only rely on Burgermeal scout the school again," Kengo said.

"It's going to take him forever to cover the entire school."

Kengo nodded and said, "It's the only effective way to search for the Switch user without drawing attention to ourselves."

A few blocks away, Gentaro was walking to school all by himself until a certain pinkette girl ran into him

"Morning, Gentaro," Pinkie greeted.

"Mornin'," Gentaro said. The two shook their hands and fist-bumped. They then bumped their fists upwards and downwards.

"Ready for an exciting day of monster hunting?"

"Yeah, but I can't help but think I may have talked things up a bit," Gentaro admitted, "It's going to be a pain in the neck to find this guy."

"It looks like we're going to have to do some detective work," Pinkie said as she pulled a magnifying glass out of her hair and looked through it.

Above the building, two cloaked figures watched Gentaro and Pinkie walking to school. One of the cloaked figures had a scorpion-designed head with red eyes. The second cloaked figure wore two traditional Japanese hats, one above his head and one upside down above his mouth. He had singular red-eye with two large antennas sticking out his head.

" **So is the one who transforms into the Kamen Rider**?" the cloaked figure with the hats spoke.

" **He is** ," the scorpion-headed figure said.

" **I thought Kamen Riders were only in Japan. This changes everything. How's the status of Orion.** "

" **He was defeated by the Kamen Rider but fortunately his Switch survived."**

" **That's good news. Hopefully, we can see him evolve even further.** "

" **Unfortunately the Elements of Harmony will soon converge and rise. According to Luna, the Element of Magic has found its user.** "

" **Magic… What a nuisance** ," the hat-wearing figure said. " **If the Element of Magic were to show up, it would be a problem for Orion. I suggest we even the odds…** "

The hat-wearing figure turned around and black smoke emerged from his body. It slowly formed into a humanoid figure. The smoke cleared and over a dozen ninja-like figures appeared.

* * *

A black sedan drove at the front of the school. The driver was dressed like a butler and wore a black cap. He opened the door of one of the backseats and Shun exited the car. Rainbow Dash was kicking a soccer ball around the area, trying to keep it in the air as long as possible. She noticed Shun walking by and caught the ball.

"Hey, Shun, good luck at today's match!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"Of course I will. The school's king will lead another victory on the field," Shun remarked. Miura approached Shun and bowed.

"Good morning, Shun! Do you want me to carry your bag?" Miura offered.

"Of course I do," Shun said as he handed Miura his backpack. The two walked off and Rainbow Dash could feel her jaw slowly dropping.

"There's no way… He couldn't," Rainbow thought.

Gentaro and Pinkie stood in Shun's path. The football captain stopped walking and stared down at the new transfer student.

"Hey!" Gentaro waved.

"Haven't you learned from yesterday not to cross our paths?" Shun asked.

"I know, and we're going to have to settle that score some other time. Right now I'm wondering if you have any idea who the monster is or where he might be."

"Do you think you're worthy enough to ask anything from me?" Shun asked. "Looks like I'm going to need extra muscle to take out today's trash."

With a snap of a finger, members from the football team began to surround Gentaro and Pinkie. Before they could act, Rarity stepped in.

"You're not having a fight first thing in the morning!" Rarity proclaimed. She approached Shun and glared at him. "Seriously, after yesterday's monster attack I don't want to see any more students getting hurt."

"Does Miss President seriously think she has the power over a king?" Shun said in a threatening tone.

"No, but I have influence over the teachers. Once I tell them that the football captain is harassing the new student, they'll bench you for the rest of the season."

"Hm, whatever," Shun said, walking past Rarity. He snapped his fingers again and his entourage followed him.

Rarity sighed as she watched the school's "king" enter the building. The student council president turned to Gentaro and said, "Sorry about Shun, he can be too much for me to handle sometimes."

"No problem," Gentaro said. Realizing that he didn't have a chance to introduce himself, Gentaro extended his hand and said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Gentaro!"

"So you're the transfer student? It's a pleasure to meet you, Gentaro," Rarity said. She shook his hand and Gentaro attempted to do his signature fist-bump but Rarity failed to follow through. Gentaro nervously laughed as he stuffed his hand in his pocket.

"Hey, do you know anything about that monster?" Pinkie asked, moving the conversation forward.

"I've been getting that question a lot today," Rarity said. "I only know that the monster appeared in front of the gym at the start of 5th. It attacked everyone with blunt force and luckily those who have got hurt only received minor bruises. Although it isn't confirmed, a few students claimed that a superhero in white appeared and fought the monster. However, what happened to both of them is unknown as the superhero flew away in a rocket."

"Is that all?" Gentaro asked.

"That's everything that the teachers told me. They're letting the police handle the investigation."

"Thank you," Gentaro said as he bowed out of respect.

"No problem," Rarity smiled. "Just stay safe and out of trouble."

Rarity walked off and entered the building. Gentaro sighed, disappointed that he couldn't get answers from anyone.

"Looks like we have a long way ahead of us if we're going to find that monster," Gentaro said before entering the school with Pinkie Pie.

* * *

During lunch, Gentaro decided to look for the monster by going to the locations where it appeared. His first stop was in the alley where he was beaten up by Shun. Gentaro walked around the corner and saw three students hanging around the area. Two of them had a large build with messy hair while the third had short stature. Gentaro approached them and waved. All three of them wore a collar with diamonds across it.

"Hey there," Gentaro greeted with a smile. The three students glared at Gentaro. Gentaro sweat a single drop out of nervousness and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Pinkie arrived, looking for Gentaro. "Hey, Gentaro-!"

The pinkette's sentence was caught off guard as the short delinquent flew past her. She looked over towards the direction where the student was sent flying. Gentaro was fighting off the two other delinquents and was winning. He punched one of them in the gut and grabbed him. The transfer student used all of his strength to toss his opponent at his friend.

"What's with the violent attitude? I'm just trying to ask a question!" Gentaro snapped.

One of the delinquents stood up and charged towards Gentaro. He easily dodged his opponent and grabbed him around the waist. Gentaro used all of his strength to lift the large student and rolled back to throw his opponent. He panted as he got up.

"Y'know, it's nice to see someone putting the Diamond Dogs in their place once in a while," Pinkie remarked as she approached Gentaro.

"I just wanted to ask them some questions since they're around the area where the monster attacked," Gentaro said. He turned to the two Diamond Dogs on the ground and asked, "Alright, now that I have your proper attention, you're going to answer my question."

"As if we'd answer to a punk like you!"

"Well, look who's talkin'. Anyways, if you guys are out of the fighting mood then let's start over again but this time as friends."

Gentaro squatted and extended his hand towards the Diamond Dogs. One of them stood up and helped the other up. They glared down at Gentaro.

"It'll be a million years before we become friends with trash like you," one of the Diamond Dogs said before walking away.

"It looks like all you're good at is wasting energy," Kengo remarked as he entered the alley. In his hand was a hamburger-shaped device and he inserted an Astro Switch into it. "You'll have to survey the school for me, Burgermeal."

The burger transformed into a robot with a binocular-shaped head and wheels for feet. Pinkie squealed and zoomed towards Burgermeal.

"Aw, it looks so adorable!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I could just gobble you up!"

"A part of me thinks she would eat it," Gentaro and Kengo thought.

"That is Burgermeal, and it will do a better job at finding the Zodiart than you," Kengo said. "Then I'll be the one to defeat it, not you."

"Come on, Kengo, the only chance you'll fight the monster is if it pops up in the infirmary," Pinkie remarked as she held Kengo by the shoulder. "Just leave this monster huntin' business to us."

Kengo shrugged Pinkie's arm away and said, "I won't let you have the chance to fight him. I'm keeping the Fourze Driver close to me."

"You mean this Fourze Driver," Pinkie said as she raised her arm with the Driver in hand.

"Huh?!" Kengo shouted. He tried to grab it back from Pinkie but she tossed it to Gentaro, who caught it.

"Don't worry Kengo, we'll deal with the monster when it pops up," Gentaro said as he walked off with Pinkie.

"Get back-!" Kengo fell on his knees again and tried to catch his breath. Twilight soon arrived and saw Kengo on his knees. She helped him up and took him to the infirmary.

* * *

"Damn you, Kisaragi…" Kengo muttered. He sat up in the infirmary bed with Twilight sitting on a chair next to him.

"If you weren't so rigid and open up to Kisaragi, you'll probably realize that him using the Fourze Driver is the best thing to happen for us," Twilight said.

"You must be just as big of an idiot as him if you think that's good."

Twilight crossed her arms and said, "You're obviously not fit to use the Fourze Driver with the way your body is."

"That may be true but this isn't his burden to bear," Kengo before laying down.

"It is your burden but you don't have to do it alone," Twilight said after a sigh. She stood up and said, "Class is going to start soon, so I'll see you after school."

* * *

Miura was shining the footballs that were left in the field. He sighed as he threw a clean football in a crate with the rest. He grabbed another football and began to shine it as well.

" **Still stuck on cleaning duty?** " a voice asked. Miura turned around and saw the cloaked figure with a scorpion head.

"You!" Miura shouted as he stood up.

" **Don't worry, the rest of the football is in the locker rooms and busy planning out the game. Too bad you won't be able to join them.** "

"It's Shun's fault! He puts me on the sidelines all the time because he's worried I'll cost the team the match" Miura snapped. He got on his knees and begged, "Please give me another chance."

The cloaked figure laughed and said, " **That's why I'm here. You're fortunate that the Switch wasn't destroyed by Fourze's hand." He showed Miura the Switch and the football team-reject took it**."

"What if that person in white shows up?"

" **If he shows up, you'll need a few more hands on deck," the cloaked figure said. With a snap of his fingers, several ninja-like warriors appeared in a pop of smoke. "Meet the Stardust Ninjas, Dustards!** "

Miura smirked as he put the Switch in his pocket. In the distance, Rainbow Dash was secretly watching in a tree.

"I knew I recognized that voice from before…" Rainbow Dash muttered.

* * *

Instead of heading to class, Gentaro and Pinkie decided to go to Kengo's hideout in the locker. They hoped that they could find something to help their search for the monster. The two tried their best to find something on the monster but it quickly devolved into messing around the area. Pinkie approached a computer terminal and began to press a bunch of buttons.

"Hey, Pinkie, do you think it's a smart idea to press all of those buttons?" Gentaro asked.

"Probably not but they're all so flashy!" Pinkie proclaimed. She flicked one switch and it opened a window. They both felt their jaws dropping at the sight beyond the window. "Gentaro is that…?

"Yup," Gentaro nodded. Through the window, Gentaro and Pinkie saw the planet Earth from space. "Don't tell me that we're in… huh?"

Gentaro felt a tear falling down his cheek. Pinkie noticed Gentaro's tear and pointed it out.

"Gentaro, are you crying?" Pinkie asked.

"I guess I am. It's just that I feel so… overwhelmed."

"Same here," Pinkie smiled. They heard the door opening and Twilight walked into the room.

"Oh, so this is where you've been hiding," Twilight said.

"Hey, Twilight, why aren't you in class?" Pinkie asked.

"Because the class is over. It was a half-day today. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're just looking for something to help us find the monster," Gentaro said.

"Did you have to make a mess out of the Rabbit Hatch to do so?" Twilight asked as she picked up a pile of books from the ground.

"Sorry," Gentaro and Pinkie apologized.

"So that's what this place is called. Are we really in space?" Gentaro asked.

Twilight nodded and said, "Yes. Thanks to the power of the Astro Switches, we can transport ourselves to this moonbase from the planet without needing a rocket."

"Wow, I'm definitely throwing a party up here!" Pinkie proclaimed.

"How about we don't and keep this between us," Twilight said.

"Oh, alright," Pinkie sighed.

Twilight smiled and said, "Well, since you can't throw parties in here I have a nice alternative for you to enjoy."

Gentaro and Pinkie glanced at each other, wondering what Twilight had in mind.

* * *

A few minutes later, Pinkie Pie was dressed in a spacesuit and was jumping around the moon. Gentaro attempted to catch up with Pinkie by jumping short distances. He was adjusting to the new gravity and was always overshooting his jumps a bit. The lower gravity made his jumps longer than expected and he always panicked before falling on his side.

"You should be careful Gentaro. Gravity here is 1/6th the strength of Earth's," Twilight said as she helped Gentaro up.

"Why don't you tell that to Pinkie," Gentaro said as he pointed at their pink-haired companion.

"Because it looks like she can handle herself in this gravity," Twilight noted.

"Aren't you afraid that she'll jump off the surface of the moon and drift away?"

"That's impossible because the moon's gravity is still strong enough to pull her to the ground," Twilight said.

"Incoming!" Pinkie shouted as she crashed on top of Gentaro. Both of them groaned as Pinkie got off Gentaro. Since their helmets were intact still, Twilight didn't feel guilty about laughing over Pinkie's playful nature.

"Maybe I should've stuck my landing a bit better," Pinkie said while helping out Gentaro.

"Ya think?" Gentaro asked before chuckling.

Twilight looked over the short hill behind the Rabbit Hatch.

"Come on, I have something to show you guys," Twilight said. She led Gentaro and Pinkie up a slope of the hill. When they reached the top they saw a huge crater.

"What is this place?" Gentaro asked.

"This is the place where Kengo's father died," Twilight explained. Pinkie and Gentaro turned to her with a shocked expression. "His father was the one who developed the Astro Switches but then one day someone wanted to use the Astro Switches but there were others who wanted to use the Switches for evil. So they killed him so they can get their hands on them."

"No way…" Gentaro muttered.

"A few months ago, Kengo discovered the gateway to the Rabbit Hatch and discovered his father's research. The research on Cosmic energy, the Fourze Driver, and the Astro Switches. Kengo believes that it's his responsibility to stop the Zodiarts and the misuse of the Astro-Switches."

"I see, so that's why he's been acting so brash around us," Gentaro said. "No man should have to face that kind of burden alone."

"Luckily he has a supportive friend," Pinkie said as she playfully punched Gentaro in the shoulder.

"So you really want to help Kengo?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I do. He may be harsh and difficult to understand but that's what friends are for. We're supposed to have the patience for our friend's flaws," Gentaro explained.

Twilight smiled and said, "Even though you've only been here for a day, it's nice to know that we have someone just as reliant as you."

Gentaro nodded with a smile.

* * *

Back at the Rabbit Hatch, Gentaro and the others have dressed up in their school clothing. Kengo walked in and stopped his footsteps when he saw Gentaro and Pinkie.

"What're you doing back here?" Kengo questioned.

"We came here because we wanted to look for the monster, but Twilight here showed us what happened and what your struggles are," Gentaro said.

"How dare you poke your nose where it doesn't belong!" Kengo shouted as he grabbed Gentaro by the shirt.

"Do you think you can fight the Zodiarts all by yourself? Your body can't handle a fight!" Gentaro pointed out. He said, "Please, let me help you!"

Kengo sighed and freed Gentaro's shirt. Pinkie got a phone call and she pulled it out.

"Huh, who knew reception in space is decent?" Pinkie remarked. She answered and said, "Hello?"

" _Hey Pinkie, it's me Rainbow Dash. Y'know, the one who asked you to help organize the birthday party for the soccer team's manager_ "

"Yeah, I remember! Hey, do you think the football team will want a party after today's game?"

" _Well, that's if they're alive to see it. I know that you're associated with the superhero in white from yesterday. I saw you next to him when he transformed._ "

"You saw all that yesterday? Can you please keep it a secret?" Pinkie asked.

" _Of course I will. Just get your butt over here at Canterlot Stadium before the monster attacks! Meet me by the back entrance!_ "

Rainbow Dash hung up and Pinkie put away her phone.

"Who was that?" Gentaro asked.

"That was Rainbow Dash."

"Who?"

"She's one of the prominent figures in the athletic clique, being both in track and soccer. Rainbow is also one of the fastest runners, making her a valuable asset in both sports clubs."

"I see, well what did she want?"

"She told me that the monster is going to attack Canterlot Stadium during the football match."

"Huh!?" everyone shouted.

"We need to head over there right away!" Twilight panicked.

Gentaro nodded. Before he bolted out of the Rabbit Hatch, he said, "I'm way ahead of ya!"

Gentaro, Pinkie, and Twilight left the Rabbit Hatch with Kengo just standing there. He had a conflicted expression as Gentaro's words began to affect him.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was leaning against the wall, tapping her foot anxiously. She waited for Pinkie to bring Gentaro to the stadium because she believed that the monster would attack soon.

"Alright, where is this Rainbow Dash?" Gentaro asked as he scanned the area. Pinkie Pie and Twilight were right behind him.

"Probably the one with rainbow-colored hair," Twilight said with a sarcastic tone. Gentaro nodded and charged towards Rainbow Dash. He surprised Rainbow when jumped in front of her and shook her violently by the shoulders.

"Are you the monster?!" Gentaro questioned. Rainbow Dash kneed Gentaro in the stomach, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Obviously not! You saw me next to him!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"So you must be the one who called Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I did. I had a feeling that she was associated with this guy right here since she was there when he transformed into a superhero."

"So do you know who the monster is?" Gentaro asked.

"I do. It's Miura, Shun's bag carrier. When the monster attacked me yesterday, not only did it call me by my first name but I recognized Miura's voice despite being so destroyed. I wasn't sure if it was true or not so I stalked him a bit. During lunch, I found a bunch of aliens hanging around Miura and that's when I was confident that he was the man behind yesterday's attack."

"Huh, that makes a lot of sense that Miura is the one who attacked," Pinkie said, with an unsurprised expression.

"If Miura is going to attack, it has to be today," Twilight said.

"Alright, what're we waiting for, let's go!" Gentaro shouted as he ran inside the stadium. Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow followed Gentaro inside.

* * *

Shun was walking down the hallway of the stadium dressed in his football gear. Miura walked out of the shadows from behind.

"Hey, Daimonji," Miura said. The football captain turned around and was confused.

"I thought I told you to clean up the clubhouse while we were gone," Shun said.

"You did, but I'm not going to be the only one to miss today's match."

"Oh, really," Shun said with an aggravated tone. Miura pulled out a Switch with a red button on it. Before he could press it, Gentaro ran up to him, followed by Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash.

"Don't do it!" Gentaro shouted.

"Why should I?! It's his fault that I never played a match of football! He always benches me and leaves me behind!"

"Then prove to him that you can be his equal in the football team instead of using that power to destroy him!" Gentaro shouted.

"Shut up! I'm going to destroy him and the stupid school!" Miura snapped.

"Not if I can help. Don't you forget that my name is Gentaro Kisaragi, and I'm going to be friends with everyone in the school! Including you!"

"What?" Miura muttered.

"You're punching over your weight, Miura!" Shun shouted as he shoved Miura against the wall. "You think that stupid Switch of yours is going to do something? Get over yourself! You'll have a lot of time to reflect on your defiance towards the king when I boot you off the team!"

**Last one**

Miura's Switch transformed into a more monstrous design. It had spikes all over its boy and an eyeball on top of it.

"This is bad!" Twilight shouted.

"What's wrong?" Gentaro asked.

"Last one, the state of where the user's transformation is irreversible once he becomes aggravated enough. Once he presses the Switch, there's no transforming back into a human," Kengo explained as he entered the scene.

"Oh, Kengo, so are you finally okay with me using the Fourze Driver?" Gentaro asked.

"Only on the condition that you don't call me by my name," Kengo replied.

"Listen, Miura, is it worth losing your humanity just for revenge?" Twilight asked.

"Shut up! This school has treated me like a gopher ever since Freshman year! I'm finally going to get the respect I need once I finish off Daimonji!"

Miura pushed Shun away and pressed the Switch, engulfing himself in a cloud of black smoke. Shun fell down on his back and crawled back from the cloud. Miura transformed into Orion, this time armed with a spiked club and shield. Miura's physical body fell down, covered in a cocoon.

"That's my queue to transform," Gentaro said as he pressed on all of the switches.

**3…**

Orion slowly approached Gentaro.

**2…**

Gentaro clenched his hand over the lever of the Fourze Drive.

**1…**

Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash leaned in anticipation.

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted. He pulled the lever and raised his arm in the air. He quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze. Fourze raised both of his arms high and shouted, "Uchu kita!"

**(Henshin: Transformation/Uchi kitai: It's Space Time!)**

"Hen… shin?" Twilight slowly spoke. Gentaro turned towards Twilight to explain.

"Henshin! It's the phrase Kamen Riders use when they transform!" Gentaro explained.

"How many times do I have to say this: you're Fourze!" Twilight proclaimed.

" **Are they seriously having this conversation again?** " Orion questioned.

"Actually, he is a Kamen Rider. My father based the design of Fourze on the superheroes of his home country," Kengo said. "So in actuality, he's Kamen Rider Fourze."

"Oh, now you finally side with him," Twilight said, crossing her arms.

"Um, is this really the time and place for that?" Rainbow Dash, pointing at Orion charging at him. Fourze ducked under Orion's club and punched him in the gut. When Fourze swung his arm for another attack but Orion blocked it with his shield. The Kamen Rider then kicked with his left leg, pushing Orion back.

"Let's do this man-a-mano!" Fourze shouted as he continued his fight with Orion. Even though he was almost killed by Orion, Shun still wanted to go to the football game since his team relies on him.

"It looks like you got this. I saw nothing," Shun said before ditching the scene.

Back at the fight, Fourze was battered by Orion's giant club. Orion raised his club and slammed it on the ground. Fourze rolled out of the way before the club destroyed the floor next to him.

"He's a lot stronger compared to last time!" Fourze cried out. He got up and tried to punch Orion but the Zodiart blocked his attack with a shield. He then bashed the Kamen Rider with it and grabbed him. Orion threw him towards his Kengo, who dodged it.

"Of course it is stronger, this is Zodiart's final form," Kengo explained.

"Can you tell everyone how to defeat it? I need your help!" Fourze requested. He dodged one of Orion's swings, which destroyed a wall. "You know more about the Zodiarts that I do! So I need your help in figuring out a plan to defeat this thing!"

Kengo nodded and said, "Understood."

Kengo places an Astroswitch inside Burgermeal. The android transformed and began to observe the Zodiart. Kengo opened up his briefcase laptop and began the analysis of Orion.

"Keep him occupied while I try to formulate a plan!" Kengo shouted.

"Right!" Fourze said as he kicked Orion in the stomach. The Kamen Rider flicked the orange switch.

**Rocket on!**

The Rocket materialized over Fourze's arm and he used it to propel himself towards Orion. He rammed into Orion and flew him outside. He crashed through the doors and both Fourze and Orion rolled on the ground. Fourze used the Rocket again to charge at Orion. The Zodiart raised his shield and blocked the attack. Twilight, Kengo, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash caught up to Fourze and stayed by the entrance.

"It looks like Gentaro has this fight in the bag," Pinkie said. She added, "... again."

When Kengo was looking into the monitor, he noticed several blips of cosmic energy approaching the area. He muttered, "This is bad…"

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I'm getting several readings of cosmic energy in the area. They're getting closer," Kengo said.

"More Zodiarts?"

"No, they're significantly weaker compared to the average Zodiart but whoever they are they're an enemy," Kengo said. Several Dustards jumped down from a higher position and surrounded Gentaro.

"Ninjas?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Come on, I said mano-a-mano! It was supposed to be between us!" Fourze shouted.

Fourze heard the footsteps of a Dustard from behind and dodged a downward swing. Fourze kicked the Dustard away and immediately turned around to jab another in the face. Four Dustards attempted to attack Fourze all at once from multiple angles. The Kamen Rider backflipped with the help of the propulsion pack to boost his distance away from the ninjas.

**Launcher on!**

**Radar on!**

The Launcher materialized over Fourze's right leg and the Radar materialized over his left arm. The Kamen Rider pointed the Radar and locked onto the group of ninjas. He fired a volley of missiles at the Dustards. A few Dustards in the front disappeared in a puff of smoke, letting the missiles fly into the ones behind. Fourze took out the Launcher Switch and pulled out the Chainsaw Switch.

**Chainsaw**

Fourze inserted the Astro Switch into the Driver and flicked it on.

**Chainsaw on**

The Chainsaw materialized over Fourze's leg. The Dustards charged towards Fourze and kept him occupied. Fourze sliced through a Dustard with a single kick. The Kamen Rider dodged a sword thrusted into his direction. The ninja charged past him and Fourze stabbed the chainsaw through his stomach. Fourze turned around and used the motion to swing the chainsaw through another Dustard. A few ninjas popped up in front of Kengo, Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. They unsheathed their weapons and aimed it at the four.

"We're doomed!" Pinkie shouted as she held onto Rainbow Dash.

"Get off!" Rainbow yelled as she pushed Pinkie aside. Rainbow raised her fists, ready to fight against the ninjas if they attack her.

"Twilight, we need to get out of-" Kengo paused as he saw Twilight walk past him. She reached down her backpack and pulled out the violet gem in the shape of a star. "What're you doing?"

"Something, but I'm not sure how to describe it," Twilight said. She pointed the gem at them. "Ummm, transform!"

The gem entered Twilight's body and her body was engulfed in a violet light. When the light vanished, her appearance was drastically changed. Her school attire was changed to something similar to fantasy-like. She wore a purple dress with the symbol of Magic on the sides of her skirt. She wore a violet shirt with purple outlines. She wore a dark blue cape with the cape pin that matches the symbol of the Element of Magic. She wore long, blue boots and gauntlets. On top of her head was a tiara that had a horn sticking out of it. It had a miniature head of a pony with Twilight's hair as its mane.

"Huh!?" Pinkie and Rainbow exclaimed. Kengo was speechless since even he wasn't sure what happened.

"Hey Kengo, what happened?" Pinkie asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Kengo stuttered. "Also stop saying my name!"

Three Dustards attempted to attack Twilight at the same time. She raised both of her arms and a purple bubble form around her. The bubble protected her from the attacks. Kengo used Burgermeal to scan Twilight to determine what's going on. It detected a huge amount of unidentifiable energy from her.

"Just what are you doing, Twilight…" Kengo muttered.

When the bubble lowered, one of the Dustards charged towards Twilight. She quickly raised her hands and blasted a bolt of energy at the ninja. Another Dustard took the opportunity to attack Twilight but she turned around and surrounded him in a violet light. She raised him in the air and tossed him towards another Dustard. She raised both of her hands and blasted the two Dustards with a bolt of energy.

"Looks like Celestia's training paid off," Twilight said. "I managed to use magic blast, telekinesis and reflect bubble without a hitch."

"Above you!" Pinkie warned.

Twilight looked up and saw a Dustard descending with a sword aimed right at her head. Twilight casted the telekinesis spell and caught him in the air. Back to the Rider and the Zodiart, Fourze sliced through Orion with the Chainsaw and immediately kicked with another leg, pushing him back. In between them, a Dustard was thrown towards a car and crashed through the front window. Fourze and Orion looked at the direction of where it was thrown.

"Why are you a magical girl?" Fourze questioned.

" **That girl…** " Orion muttered.

* * *

_" **By the way Miura, there will be a girl who'll oppose you later down the line. She'll have a violet star as her symbo** l," the Scorpion-headed figure said._

_"What should I do when I see her?" Miura said._

_" **Destroy her by any means necessary. She holds the power that will end us if we don't keep it in check. You must kill her while she's weak.** "_

* * *

Orion noticed the violet star on Twilight's cape pin and slammed his club on the ground. The stars on his chest began to glow blue and fired a wave of projectiles. Twilight raised a protective bubble. The large amount of firepower Orion had broke the shield and knocked Twilight to the ground.

"Twilight!" Pinkie cried out as she ran up to her friend. She tried to help her up but she saw Orion approaching her. Rainbow Dash stood in front of them, standing in the way of the Zodiart.

"Miura! Snap out of this! This isn't like you to attack people like this!" Rainbow shouted.

"Stand out of the way, Rainbow Dash! If you don't want to die then stand out of the way!" Orion shouted.

"Think what Photo Finish will think when she realizes what you've become!"

Orion growled and the stars on his body began to glow. As Orion approached Twilight, Fourze flicked one of the switches.

**Rocket on!**

Orion turned around to see a Fourze flying towards him with the Rocket in hand. Fourze punched the Zodiart with great strength and knocked him down. With the rocket in hand, the Kamen Rider flew past him. The Radar Switch began to ring and Fourze flicked it on.

**Radar on!**

"I'm sending you over the Machine Massigler. It should help you fight off Orion," Kengo said.

"Gotcha," Fourze said.

The sound of a motorcycle engine was heard approaching Fourze. He turned around and saw a white motorcycle. The front of the motorcycle looked like a space shuttle while there was a thruster in the back.

"Wow, nice ride," Rainbow commented from the distance.

Fourze got on the bike and revved it up. He drove past Orion and made a quick U-turn. The Kamen Rider charged towards Orion, turning his bike in 180 degree turn. He ignited the thrusters in the back and blasted him. As Orion got up, a violet light surrounded his body. Fourze glanced to the side and saw Twilight using her telekinesis powers to keep Orion still. Fourze revved the engine and popped a wheelie. He landed the front wheel on Orion's chest and allowed the rubber to burn on his chest. Orion broke free of Twilight's control and raised his club. As he swung it down, a shield surrounded Fourze thanks to Twilight. The Kamen Rider spun the bike around and used the thrusters to blast Orion again.

"Gentaro, in order to defeat the Zodiart you'll need to get the Switch and press on it. However you'll need to destroy that body first."

"Alright, just like last time, right?" Fourze asked.

"Yes, but the Zodiart is too dangerous to just destroy it here. It gathered up enough Cosmic energy to blow level an entire block."

"I see, so it's like shooting an exploding barrel."

"Precisely, we'll need to blast him into the skies in order to safely dispose of him."

"And how are we going to do that?"

**Powerdizer**

The Powerdizer arrived in the area in vehicle mode. It transformed into a platform.

"Drive the motorcycle into the platform," Kengo said.

"Alright," Fourze said as he drove into the platform.

**Machine set**

Two missile racks popped open from the side of the Powerdizer and a barrage of missiles were fired. They launched Orion up into the air. The front of the platform began to raise into the air.

**Tower mode… ready**

"It transformed into a launch pad!" Fourze exclaimed.

**3…**

Fourze revved the engines of the Machine Massigler, igniting the thrusters.

**2…**

He had his eyes dead set on Orion, who was descending at a fast pace.

**1…**

"Let's go!" Fourze exclaimed.

**Blast off!**

The bike was launched off the platform and Fourze rammed it into Orion. Fourze took Orion high up in the atmosphere, just slightly over the exosphere. They were both floating in space, with Orion waving his body around over the weightlessness of space. He jumped off the bike and flicked the Rocket and Drill switches.

**Rocket on!**

**Drill on!**

The Rocket and Drill materialized over Fourze's right arm and left leg. He then pulled on the lever to initiate his finisher.

**Rocker + Drill + Radar: Limit Break**

Fourze flew towards Orion with the Drill pointed right at him. Orion's stars began to shine and he fired a wave of projectiles. The Kamen Rider narrowly dodged the projectiles.

"Rocket Drill Space Kick!" Fourze shouted. He kicked Orion with the Drill, sparks flying from his chest. The Astroswitch devices dematerialized all over his body. The body of the Zodiart blew up and the Switch that Fourze needed to destroy conveniently flew into his hand.

"I say that's a job well do-AHHHH!" Fourze shouted as the gravity of Earth dragged him into the atmosphere. Luckily the suit could handle the immense heat of entering the atmosphere. He attempted to use the Astroswitches on his belt but none of them could turn on. "Why can't I use any of them?"

Fourze pulled out an Astroswitch he never used before and inserted it into one of the pockets.

**Parachute**

He flicked the switch.

**Parachute on!**

A small green case materialized over his left arm and it opened up. Three parachutes helped Fourze descend safely to the ground. He sighed in relief now that he's safe. In the distance, a woman with dark skin and dark blue hair watched Fourze descend. She wore a black dress.

"Hm, can't believe that a punk like him defeated Orion," the woman said. She looked down and saw Twilight and Pinkie. The latter was waving for Fourze's attention. The woman glared at Twilight. "It seems that the Zodiarts are incapable of finishing the job. Oh well, you know what they say, if you want something done, do it yourself."

A dark blue projection of wings formed over her back and two knights in black armor jumped out of the wings like a portal. They carried a spear with a crescent-shaped blade.

When Foruze landed on the ground, he and others went back to Miura. The ex-football player was still unconscious.

"If you press on the button, it should destroy the Switch," Kengo said.

"Right," Fourze said as he did just that. The Switch turned into a mini black hole that just sucked itself up. Miura regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Rainbow Dash asked as she extended her hand.

"Yeah…" Miura muttered as he took it. Rainbow helped up her friend and carried him over her shoulder.

"It's probably best he gets as much rest as possible," Kengo said.

"I'll take him to the hospital and get himself checked," Rainbow said.

Fourze patted Miura in the back and said, "I gotta make a friend out of you someday."

Rainbow Dash carried Miura out of the area. Kengo saw them leave the building and turned back to Fourze and the girls. He glanced at Twilight and raised an eyebrow. Fourze also looked at Twilight and rubbed the back of his head. He wondered why Twilight could transform the way she did.

"I didn't know Twilight could transform like me," Fourze said.

"I didn't either," Kengo said.

Twilight chuckled nervously and said, "It's a long story."

"Ooh, I love long stories! They're best experienced with snacks!" Pinkie exclaimed. She grabbed Twilight and Fourze by the arm and dragged them.

"Hey, maybe we should transform back into our normal clothes before we leave!" Fourze exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing wearing this costume," Twilight said.

* * *

Pinkie took Twilight, Gentaro, and Kengo to an ice cream parlor place. Everyone except Pinkie Pie got a normal-sized cup with two scoops and a single topping. Pinkie on the other hand got a huge sundae bowl. Twilight explained everything she knew about Equestria, Luna, and the Elements of Harmony.

"You're a pony!?" Gentaro shouted in a confused tone.

"Not exactly. My soul is merged with an alternate version of myself who happens to be a magical pony," Twilight said.

"This is ridiculous…" Kengo muttered. To Kengo, it was a bit jarring. While they do live in a world where monsters based on constellations exist, magical ponies from another world crosses the line for him. "Regardless, your story somewhat explains your magical-like appearance."

"And there are five more people just like you, right?" Gentaro asked.

"Yes there are, and we have no idea how to find them. They can be anyone in this town for all we know," Twilight said before sighing.

"You don't have to look for them alone. You have the support of a Kamen Rider!" Gentaro exclaimed.

"So exactly is a Kamen Rider?" Pinkie asked. "You seemed to make it a big deal that you're one."

"Huh? You seriously don't know? I thought they would be famous around the world since they saved the world on multiple occasions."

"It's probably because they're seen only in Japan. To put it simply, they're masked superheroes from Japan. It seems that every year a new Kamen rider makes his appearance," Kengo explained.

"So does that Gentaro 2011's Kamen rider?" Pinkie asked.

"Pretty much. Although I'm not sure if he counts since he's in America," Kengo said. He added, "This is starting to sound more ridiculous by the minute. A Kamen Rider teaming up with magical ponies."

"Well, that's what happens when a fanfic writer has too much time in his hands," Pinkie said. Her words didn't reach Kengo or anyone else.

"Actually my soul is merged with one, "Twilight quickly corrected.

"Wait, so if all of the ponies from Equestria traveled here, does that mean there are more who have merged their souls?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight nodded and said, "There are more people who merged with their Equestrian counterparts although I have no way of finding them."

"So what you're saying is that there is a chance that I'm part-pony!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, what're the chances of you being a pony?" Kengo questioned.

"Let's not throw that possibility out of the window," Twilight said with a smile. "We still need five more Elements and we need to find them as soon as possible. So Pinkie is equally a suspect of being one just like anyone else."

"Right, so how are we going to find them?" Gentaro asked.

"You three can try to find them, I'm only concerned about eliminating the Zodiarts," Kengo said as he got up.

"What about Luna? Shouldn't you be a bit concerned about her? She did create the Zodiarts after all," Gentaro said.

"I know my father's research better than anyone alive right now. There is no mention of some pony from another world playing a part in the Zodiart's creation," Kengo said before getting up. He said, "I don't have time to play magical girl."

Kengo left the ice cream parlor, leaving his ice cream mostly untouched. Pinkie quickly snatched it and added it to her sundae. Twilight sighed quietly before taking another bite of her ice cream.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked before she stuffed her face with ice cream.

"I'm worried that Kengo might not take me seriously anymore," Twilight said.

"Don't worry about it, he'll come around eventually," Gentaro said. "He just needs a wake-up call and realizes that whoever this Luna person is should be a concern. She did help create the Zodiarts and that meant she may have played a hand in the death of Kengo's father."

As Kengo left the ice cream parlor, the woman with dark blue hair watched Kengo from the distance.

"I didn't know the son of Utahoshi was involved, and it looks like he's friends with Twilight Sparkle," the woman said. She turned around towards the two knights she summoned, "Lunar Knights! I want you to follow him back to his home and bring him to me!"

"Yes, Princess Luna!" the Lunar Knights proclaimed before leaving. Luna turned around and glared at Gentaro, Twilight, and Pinkie through the window. "Enjoy the remainder of your short life, Twilight, because tonight is when I'll finish what I started in Equestria!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part of the chapter was to find a way to connect both MLP and Fourze. Since Luna has powers over the night sky, I decided to extend it to the stars, which in turn helped the creation of the Astroswitches. Luna also has her own soldiers to accompany her, the Lunar Knights. In this story, Luna is just an associate to the Zodiarts since she helped their hand in their creation. Her goals are different from the goals of the Zodiarts but will work together to defeat their common enemy.
> 
> A little rule I have for making references to other Kamen Rider seasons is that I'm only doing the seasons before Fourze. In my eyes, it wouldn't make sense for a Fourze fanfic to reference any season afterward. Basically any season after Wizard. Since Fourze was an anniversary season, I'm thinking of doing side-chapters where Gentaro and the Mane Six encounter previous Riders. I won't do too many of those types of chapters since they're not a part of the main story. However, they won't pop up until the Mane Six meet up
> 
> Anyway leave a favorite and follow if you enjoyed the story. Please leave constructive criticism, good or bad, in the reviews.
> 
> Up next: The Moon's Shadow


	3. Episode 03

**Episode 03:** The Moon's Shadow

"It looks like Gentaro is trending right now," Pinkie said as she looked at her phone. After eating at the ice cream parlor, Gentaro, Pinkie, and Twilight walked together in town.

"Already?" Gentaro asked. Pinkie showed him and Twilight a story someone posted on their social media account. The post was a video of Fourze flying in the sky with Orion on the bike. Another post that someone made was a photo of Fourze descending from space in a parachute.

"Everyone from our school seems to be talking about Gentaro's superhero identity," Pinkie stated. "Some are making up names like Rocket."

"I'm not surprised. I think there were a few bystanders when you flew out of the gym with Orion," Twilight said.

"Yeah, according to the president a few witnesses came forward and asked her about Fourze," Gentaro said.

"You might want to be careful when you transform into the public. Now that the public is aware of Fourze's existence, they could potentially stick around during a Zodiart attack just to catch a glimpse of a superhero in action," Twilight said.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about that. Any sane person usually bolts out of a scene the second a monster appears. It always happens in a movie," Pinkie said. "Take the athletes for example. They're some of the strongest people on campus and yet they were running out of the gym like chickens."

"Huh, that's a good point."

"What about you Twilight?" Gentaro asked. "Now that you have that magical girl stuff going on, are you concerned about transforming in public?"

"I'll do what I can to help but it's going to be harder for me to fight in public since I don't have a mask-like Gentaro. I'll probably have to ask Celestia about a spell that might help conceal my identity."

After walking down the block, the three reached a bus stop. Gentaro split off from the group and stood by the sign as the bus approached.

"Looks like this is where we part ways, I'll see ya tomorrow," Gentaro said before boarding the bus. Pinkie and Twilight waved goodbye to their friend.

Since their houses were in the same direction, Twilight and Pinkie walked home together. Pinkie had an "aha" moment and expressed it with an excited smile.

"Hey, can I come over to your place? I need help with a project," Pinkie said.

"Sure thing," Twilight said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight arrived at her apartment with Pinkie.

"Mom! Dad! I brought home a friend!" Twilight announced as she entered her home.

"Wow, you actually brought home a friend for once, and here I thought you were anti-social," Spike teased as he peeked into the hallway.

Twilight scoffed and said, "This is my younger brother, Spike."

"Nice to meet you!" Pinkie exclaimed as she shook his hand violently. "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight took Pinkie to her room. She sat down on her desk while the guest sat on her bed.

"So what do you need help with? English?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, I'm passing that class," Pinkie said.

"Math?"

"I got a straight C, so I'm good."

"Then what subject do you need help with?" Twilight asked.

"I don't help at school, silly. Not every project I do is related to it," Pinkie said. "I need help designing a banner for our new group!"

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked with a confused expression.

"Y'know, me, you, Gentaro, Kengo, and maybe Rainbow Dash."

"Why do you want to make a banner though?"

"Well, I looked around that secret base of yours and there's a lot of open space on the walls. I think we could do a little decorating to make our place more interesting," Pinkie said.

"I'm pretty sure Kengo would tear it down if he saw the banner on the wall," Twilight pointed out.

"Not if we superglue it," Pinkie said. She pulled out a box of colored pencils from her hair and a rolled-up poster from her backpack. "Now come on, let's brainstorm some ideas here."

Twilight smirked as she started to appreciate Pinkie's company a bit more. She never had the opportunity to be around people who wanted to include her in their activities. Her time both in Canterlot and Crystal Prep was spent alone. Even though she had Kengo as her only friend, he never wanted to do anything outside of designing Astroswitches.

* * *

When Kengo got home, he immediately started working on designing the Astroswitches. Now that the Zodiarts are making their moves and that Gentaro is officially Fourze, Kengo needs to create more Astroswitches to get the upper hand. Even though the Rabbit Hatch is the place to manufacture the Astroswitches, Kengo does a lot of designing in his very own home.

The suitcase Kengo carries around all the time was the Linkup Terminal. It carries all of the Astroswitches. It has a built-in terminal that collects data, summons the Powerdizer or the ORB-40F, and communicates with Fourze. Kengo also stored blueprints on future Astroswitches modules. One of the modules he's working on is the Hopping Switch. A rough 3D model of Fourze has the Hopping Module attached to his right leg. It's a huge, pink pogo stick beneath his foot.

As Kengo worked on perfecting the Hopping Module's design, a knight in black armor jumped through his window. The black knight had a crescent-shaped ornament over his faceplate, covering his left side. Kengo jumped out of his seat and grabbed the Linkup Terminal. He bolted out of his room in an attempt to escape the knight. A second knight crashed through the rooftop and pointed his lance at Kengo. When Kengo turned around, he saw the first knight right behind him.

"In the name of Princess Luna, you're coming with us!" one of the knights exclaimed.

"Luna…" Kengo muttered. The name was familiar and suddenly he remembered he heard it from Twilight's story about Equestria. He sighed and said, "... Great."

* * *

"And done!" Pinkie exclaimed as she raised the poster. The poster had Fourze's helmet as the main icon. On the upper left corner of the poster was Twilight's gem that she used to transform. Spike, who entered the room awhile ago to watch the Kamen Rider documentary from yesterday, glanced at the poster as well.

"Are you guys making a poster for a Kamen Rider?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Pinkie said.

"Why did you put that gem in the corner?" Spike asked. Pinkie glanced at Twilight for any approval to tell Spike about Twilight's magical secret. Twilight nodded no and gestured to stay quiet by zipping her mouth.

"It's because of the magical girl that fights alongside him."

"A magical girl? Why would someone as cool as a Kamen Rider team up with some girly superhero?" Spike questioned. Twilight glanced a quick scowl at Spike before turning away. "So what's with this poster?"

"We're planning to make it for our hang-out spot in school," Pinkie said. "Oh, Twilight! Do you think we can throw a party up there?"

"A party? I don't think Kengo would appreciate such a large crowd being in the Rabbit Hatch," Twilight said.

"Well, what if we keep it between us friends? It'll just be you, me, Kengo, Gentaro, Rainbow, and maybe Miura when he gets out of the hospital."

I guess he wouldn't be that mad if we throw a small scale party," Twilight said.

"Can I come to the party?" Spike asked.

"Sure thing!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Sweet! Maybe I can tell Twilight's friends all of the embarrassing childhood stories," Spike joked, causing Twilight to have a panicked look while blushing.

"D-don't you dare! No one must know about the Voyager song!" Twilight shouted.

"The what song?" Pinkie asked.

"Heh, in fifth-grade Twilight wrote and sang a song about the Voyager satellites for a talent show," Spike explained.

"The what-?" Pinkie asked.

"The satellite that explored the solar system," Twilight said while blushing. Pinkie noticed her embarrassed friend and decided to tease her more.

"Ooh, do you have a video of it?"

"Heck yeah, I do!" Spike proclaimed.

"Nooo! Don't!" Twilight shouted with a flustered expression.

Pinkie and Spike laughed over Twilight's expression. Suddenly there was a blue light emitting from Twilight's backpack. She pulled out the jewelry cases containing the Elements of Harmony and opened them. She pulled out the gem of the Element of Laughter, which is symbolized in a blue balloon. She pointed it at Pinkie and it glowed even brighter. Spike took his eyes off the laptop screen and was confused by the glowing light.

"No way…" Twilight muttered as she realized what this meant.

"Ha! I knew it! Eat it Kengo!" Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped off Twilight's bed and grabbed the gem. "Transform!"

The gem entered Pinkie's body and her body was engulfed in pink light. Twilight and Spike covered their eyes as the light was blinding them. When the light vanished, Pinkie was wearing a headpiece similar to Twilight's. It was white with blue accents across it. It had an ornament of a pink pony with blue eyes and a mane similar to Pinkie's haircut. Pinkie wore a pink shirt that showed off her midriff along with matching shorts. The shirt had a blue cape pin that was in the shape of a balloon. She had silver gauntlets with blue, bulging gems on them. Finally to top off Pinkie's costume was pink boots and white knee socks with silver accents.

"Haha, suck it Kengo! I am part pony!" Pinkie exclaimed. Spike could drop his jaw over what he is seeing.

"S-she just transformed in front of my eyes!" Spike thought. "Also did she say that she's part pony?"

Twilight sighed as she sat down next to her brother. She said, "I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible but someone had to transform in front of me."

"It's not my fault that the Elements of Harmony started glowing in front of us!" Pinkie shouted defensively.

"Well, anyways I think we owe Spike an explan-" Twilight said. Twilight and Pinkie were suddenly teleported out of their room and Spike jumped out of the bed. He looked around to see if they disappeared and panicked when he couldn't find anyone.

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie were teleported in the middle of a forest. Since some time has passed, the sun was setting.

"How did we get here?" Pinkie asked.

"I think we got summoned here," Twilight said. The two of them heard a group of footsteps approaching them. They turned to the direction and saw two knights in black, a woman dressed in black and Kengo.

"You were summoned here by me," the woman said.

"Kengo!" Twilight cried out for her friend. The woman in front of them irradiated a cold aura. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Luna, the sole and rightful ruler of Equestria!" Luna proclaimed. Twilight and Pinkie gasped and Twilight took a few steps back. She is not prepared to fight against someone as strong as Luna. Luna sensed the fear in Twilight and smirked. "I remember you, Twilight. You used to be such a prominent and powerful Unicorn in all of Equestria, after all, you were Celestia's magical prodigy. Look at you now, a clueless teenager who can barely understand the basics."

Luna glanced at Pinkie, who was still transformed by the Element of Harmony. "It looks like you found the second user, the Element of Laughter. Although, I'm sure she's equally as inexperienced as you."

Luna laughed at Twilight. Twilight pulled out her gem and shouted, "Transform!"

In a flash of light, Twilight transformed into her magical outfit. Even though Twilight is magically empowered in this form, she is still inexperienced. Luna could send this and sigh out of pity.

"It's honestly pathetic to see what you've become. I don't feel like fighting you in this state," Luna said.

With a snap of the fingers, the Lunar Knights approached Twilight and Pinkie. Twilight raised her arm and fired magical projectiles at them. The Lunar Knights blocked each bolt of magic Twilight fired. Pinkie attempted to do the same thing by imitating her but was not successful.

"How do I fire magic like you?" Pinkie asked.

"Celestia explained to me that the Elements of Harmony are tied with classical elements like fire and earth. Maybe you can control them!" Twilight said.

The knights charged at the girls and they were forced to run since they have no means of fighting them in close range. Luna turned to Kengo, who was still standing there. She grabbed him by the cheeks and turned his head towards her.

"You're going to summon the Kamen Rider for me. Those two brats don't know anything about magic and they don't offer that much of a challenge. Fourze on the other hand seems to be a capable fighter," Luna said.

"I'm not going to get Fourze just because you told me to," Kengo stated, trying to stand his ground and resist. Luna slapped the boy for disobeying her. She noticed him down on the ground.

"You're in no position to talk back to me! If you don't summon the Kamen Rider, I'll make sure those two girls suffer," Luna said. Kengo glared at Luna as he reluctantly opened the Linkup Terminal.

* * *

"And done!" Gentaro exclaimed as he threw the broom to the side.

Gentaro wrapped up sweeping the balcony of the apartment. He sat down on a chair and admired the view of the suburbs. He heard a honking noise coming from the alley below. He initially ignored it as he assumed it was a random car passing by. The honking continued for another minute and Gentaro finally looked over the balcony. He saw the ORB-40F in the alley. Gentaro realized the motorcycle was calling him.

"Oh, I see," Gentaro said. He pieced together what was going on and pulled out the Fourze Driver. He attached the Driver into his waist and flicked the switches.

 **3** …

Gentaro puts his hands on the railing.

**2…**

He leaped over the railing.

**1…**

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted as he pulled the lever. He transformed into Fourze while in the air. The Kamen Rider used his propulsion pack to safely land on top of ORB-40F. He revved the engines of the bike and shouted, "Uchu Kitai!"

Fourze drove out of the alley and raced down the street. The Radar Astroswitch began to ring and Gentaro flicked it.

**Radar on**

Kengo appeared on the screen, and it looked like he was in the forest.

"What's wrong, Kengo?" Fourze asked.

"It looks like Twilight's story about magical ponies is true. We've been both taken to the forest by Princess Luna," Kengo said.

"Luna? The one who destroyed Equestrian?!"

Kengo nodded yes and said, "I'm sending you our coordi-"

The Linkup Terminal was lifted from the ground and pointed towards Luna.

"If you don't want to see your friends blasted to dust, you better get over here as soon as possible!" Luna demanded.

"So you must be the one who destroyed the pony world!" Fourze exclaimed.

"Heh, is that what Celestial told you? Of course, she would pin the blame only on me when it was her who cast me to the shadows."

"I don't 'bout that stuff! All I know is that you're going to hurt my friends! That's a good enough reason to kick your ass!"

"If you don't want to see them hurt, you better hurry then. The two elements are amateurs who won't last against my soldiers."

The feed to the Linkup Terminal was cut off.

"Two elements?" Fourze wondered. "Has a second one been found already?"

Fourze revved up his engine and drove off with the motorcycle. A little while later in another of the town, a girl with a Stetson hat and a blonde ponytail was loading crates of apples onto a pick-up truck. The girl wore an orange flannel with short sleeves and short blue jeans. When she finished up, she closed the tailgate. She wiped the sweat off her head after a long day of work. The girl got a phone call and picked it up. The ID said it was from Rainbow Dash.

"What happened to ya? I thought we were gonna hang out today?" the girl said. She had a southern accent.

" _Sorry, Applejack, something came up_ ," Rainbow Dash said.

" _Ah-huh_ ," Applejack with disbelief in her tone. "So where are you?"

" _At the hospital but don't worry, I'm not injured._ "

"Why are ya the hospital?"

" _Okay, you're not going to believe this but Miura was the one who attacked the school!_ "

"Wait, the school was attacked?"

" _Seriously? I know you're not at school because someone has to look out for the farm but again, seriously?_ "

"That's what happens when ya have the responsibility of two adults. Back to the topic, Miura attacked the school? He doesn't seem to be the type."

" _That's the thing! He may not look like it but he can transform into a monster! Ask any student around and they'll say that a monster attacked the school yesterday!_ "

"And you know that he's a monster because…?" Applejack paused for a response.

" _Because he called me by my real name and sounded just like him despite being all distorted._ "

"Hm, so did ya kick his butt then?"

" _Nope, but some superhero did show up,_ " Rainbow Dash said.

"A superhero?"

" _Look, I'm not the only one who saw him! So don't think I'm lying! But yeah, he's a guy that wears all white, orange eyes and rides a motorcycle._ "

Applejack heard a motorcycle in the distance and saw Fourze driving along the road. She dropped both her phone and jaw at the sight of Fourze. Applejack quickly picked up her phone.

"Is everything okay?"

" _No, I think I just saw that superhero you're talkin' about._ "

"Why would Gentaro be at the acres?"

"Who?"

" _Aw, dammit, I wasn't supposed to say his name. His hero identity must've slipped my mind! Can you keep it a secret please?_ "

"Well, it's none of my business to spread other's secrets."

" _One more thing, do you think you can tail him for a bit? I want to know why he's out there."_

"Sorry but I have my responsibilities here. Plus I'm not interested to get gettin' up in a superhero's business.

" _You're no fun_ ," Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

Pinkie was throwing rocks at the Lunar Knight. The Knight shrugged off any rocks that were thrown in its direction.

"Looks like earth is off the list," Pinkie said as she pulled out a birthday candle and lighter from her hair. She lit the candle and tossed it at the Knight. The candle bounced off the Knight and landed in front of him. He stepped on it and extinguished its flames. She said, "Fire is also a no go. At least he cares about preventing forest fires."

The Lunar Knight thrusted his lance towards Pinkie. She quickly dodged the attack, barely missing it. She fell backward and rolled down a hill that she was unaware of. Pinkie glanced behind her and saw a lake.

"If fire and earth are out of the table, then maybe…" Pinkie thoughts were interrupted when As Pinkie stood up, the Lunar Knight leaped into the air and attempted to impale Pinkie. Pinkie waved her arm in a quick motion and water from the lake was shot out. The quick stream of water knocked the Lunar Knight out of the air and pushed him back against the hill. Pinkie gave a playful smirk at the newly discovered powers.

Twilight was busy dealing with the second Lunar Knight. Unlike the Dustards from earlier, the Lunar Knights are skilled and calculating. The Lunar Knight thrusted his spear but was blocked by Twilight's shield. When the bubble lowered, Twilight fired a magic bolt at the knight but he deflected it. As the Knight pulled back his lance to attack, Twilight locked him in place under her telekinesis spell.

"Come on, hold…" Twilight muttered as she struggled to lift the Lunar Knight.

It felt like Luna's soldier was fighting back against her spell. Not only was moving him hard but trying to keep him in place was also a hard thing to accomplish. The field of energy surrounding the Lunar Knight shattered like glass and Twilight felt a sharp pain in her head. The Lunar Knight tried to attack Twilight again but the sound of a motorcycle honking distracted him.

Fourze drove his bike in-between Twilight and the Lunar Knight. Thanks to the Kamen Rider, the Lunar Knight stopped his attack and stepped back. Fourze drifted his bike and turned around to face Twilight.

"Yo," Fourze said as he got off his bike. "So another Zodiart, huh?

"He's no Zodiart, he's a loyal knight under my control," Luna said. Fourze turned around and saw Luna.

"You…" Fourze muttered. He pointed his finger at Luna and shouted "Where's Kengo?"

"He's a weak boy who can't fight back. If he was a threat I'd kill him on the spot. You, on the other hand, you're the one I want."

"Alright, I'll give you a fight if ya want. Let's do this mano-a-mano!" Fourze shouted. Luna smirked and shadowy wings appeared on her back. Fourze turned to Twilight and asked, "Can you handle the knight by yourself?"

"I'll try," Twilight said. The two turned to their opponents and charged at them.

* * *

Even though she just discovered them, Pinkie is already showing decent mastery over her control over water. With a trail of water behind her, she whipped the Lunar Knight from a safe distance. He tried his best to block the constant whipping but the water would only go through the spear and hit him.

"All this attacking is making me sweat," Pinkie panted. "I need to cool off-"

And just like that, the water trail around her fell on top and froze her in an icy shell. The Lunar Knight charged and attacked Pinkie. Luckily for her, the ice shielded any devastating blow.

"I have powers over ice too!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped up. Since she was right next to a lake, she had a bubble of water jump out and land on top of the Lunar Knight. She completely froze him solid in ice. The layer of ice was thicker and made it hard for the Lunar Knight to break free. "Kinda dumb to attack a person who controls water right next to a lake. I was being kind to you but you caught me with my pants down. That's some that I can't let go!"

A stream of water flew into Pinkie's hands and formed a mallet. She looked at the weapon she created and was unsatisfied with its size. She threw it aside and a bigger stream of water flew into her hands and formed an even bigger hammer. With all her strength she jumped in the air and lifted the hammer. Pinkie smashed the Lunar Knight into pieces that quickly dispersed into a shadowy mist. Pinkie panted as using both the magic and lifting a heavy hammer in the air has completely exhausted her.

Twilight was being chased by the knight and tried to blast him with her magic to distance herself from him. The Knight easily dodged or blocked each incoming bolt with ease. Twilight leaped behind a fallen tree trunk. She looked over it and saw the knight still pursuing her. Twilight inhaled and exhaled before using her telekinesis powers to lift the tree trunk from the ground and tossed it to the Lunar Knight. The ground soldier tried to turn around and run from it but it crushed him before he could move his legs. The knight's body was dispersed in a shadowy cloud.

"Twilight!" Pinkie shouted as she approached her. She carried a normal-sized sledgehammer made out of ice.

"It looks like you're getting used to your element quite well," Twilight said.

"Yeah, well it somehow comes naturally to me," Pinkie explained.

"Come on, we have to go find Gentaro. I feel like he won't stand a chance against Luna by himself!"

Gentaro, armed with the Rocket, flew through the forest while avoiding Luna's magical bolts. Gentaro made a U-turn around a tree and faced Luna head-on. She raised a bubble shield. The Rocket pushed against it but Fourze was bounced off. The propulsion pack made it easier for him to land safely. The Kamen Rider flicked two switches on the driver.

**Launched on!**

Gentaro fired a barrage of missiles at Luna. She lowered the shield and flew away because the explosion could overwhelm her shield and breakthrough it. Luna flew at a high speed to keep away from the missiles. She turned around and chucked a shadow ball at one of them, causing a chain reaction and destroying all the missiles at once.

**Drill on!**

Fourze flew through the smoke with the Rocket, extending his left leg with the Drill module. Luna easily dodged Fourze's attack by dashing to the side. The Kamen Rider flicked the Drill module off and used the propulsion pack to land safely on the ground. He pulled off the switched the Launcher Astroswitch with the Chainsaw one.

**Chainsaw on!**

Fourze dashed forward with the propulsion pack and swung his right leg. The Chainsaw popped out of his leg. Luna disappeared in a puff of black clouds and appeared right behind Fourze. She blasted the Kamen Rider in the back with a magical bolt. Fourze fell and faced Luna. Her right hand was powering up for a charged projectile.

"Even though you're a better fighter than those two amateurs, I'm still leagues better than you," Luna taunted. "What a shame. I thought Kamen Riders were this planet's greatest heroes."

Before Luna could attack, several missiles were fired at her. Luna evaded the attack by teleporting out of the way. She and Fourze looked at the direction the missiles were fired at and saw the Powerdizer in vehicle mode. It charged at Luna before it transformed into a large mech. Luna projected a bubble shield and the Powerdizer kept on punching it. The sheer raw strength of the Powerdizer was slowly breaking the bubble shield apart. The Powerdizer raised both of its arms to smash the bubble. The fallen princess quickly teleported at the last second.

Luna appeared in front of the Powerdizer with a charged attack and blasted Fourze with a beam of shadowy energy. The blast knocked down the large mech but it quickly got back on its leg. The cockpit opened, revealing Kengo. He was covered in sweat and looked like he was about to pass out.

"Kengo? What're you doing here? I thought you weren't in any condition to fight," Fourze said.

"I don't care about that! If what Twilight said is true, then this woman played a hand in the creation of the Zodiarts and my father's death!" Kengo proclaimed. Fourze was speechless. He didn't know what to say to Kengo. The Kamen Rider didn't want to see his friend go berserk over getting revenge but at the same time, this woman is the reason he suffered.

"I'm not going to die in that metal casket, let me and Twilight handle this," Fourze said.

"Remember I only permitted you to use the Fourze Driver to fight against the Zodiarts. I never asked you to get involved any further than that!" Kengo shouted as the cockpit sealed.

"Gentaro!" Twilight shouted as she approached them with Pinkie right behind her.

"You two are alright?!" Fourze shouted as turned around and faced them. The Kamen Rider glanced at Pinkie. This was the first time he saw her in her magic form. "Huh? Pinkie? You're a pony as well?!"

"Of course I am!" Pinkie exclaimed. She smirked while posing, "Can't you tell by my spectacular appearance!"

Fourze looked up and down. He noticed that it was a bit more revealing than Twilight's costume. He muttered, "Well spectacular isn't something that comes up…"

"So four little kids think they can stop me?!" Luna shouted, getting everyone's attention back.

"Not just any kids! We're the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Twilight's and tugged her close. "Plus a superhero and a robot!"

"Hm, two elements aren't enough to defeat me.," Luna said with a smirk. "To prove my point, I'll allow one of you to attack me and I won't do anything to avoid or block it."

"Now's our chance!" Kengo exclaimed. He took a few steps with the Powerdizer but Twilight ran in front of the large mechs with her arms out open.

"Wait! You can't just attack her with the Powerdizer! We don't know her full strength yet!" Twilight pointed out. "Your attack might even just kill you!"

"Get out of my way, Twilight. She's the reason why I have this burden!" Kengo shouted.

"Even though I'm giving them an open to attack, they're arguing," Luna scoffed.

"You're not the only one who suffered because of her! Remember what she did to Equestria. I may not have the memories of when I was a Unicorn but if she did something that evil to me in another lifetime, then I have the same right as you have to pay her back."

Kengo sighed and stepped back.

"Maybe if I use a Limit Break move like I did earlier, maybe I-" Fourze was interrupted by Kengo.

"It's pointless. Fourze isn't strong enough to fight against her. Her cosmic energy greatly exceeds any Astroswitches we have. We can only put our trust into Twilight and Pinkie," Kengo said before sighing. He was reluctant to allow these two but maybe they have a better fighting chance. "Whatever you have to do Twilight, do it."

Kengo had no idea how strong her "magic" is compared to Luna's. If the Elements of Harmony are as strong as Twilight says, they'll be strong enough to take her out.

"Do what you have to do Twilight!" Fourze exclaimed.

"So can us Elements do against someone like her?" Pinkie asked. Twilight grabbed her hand and began to focus her thoughts on reaching the Elements of Harmony. "Please Elements of Harmony, for the safety of my friends and myself, help us."

The four remaining crystals began to emit light. Spike, who was still in their room and panicking over her disappeared sister, noticed the light from Twilight's backpack. Twilight and Pinkie had a white aura radiating from their body and began to levitate.

" _Hm, she's using the six Elements even though she has two users_ ," Luna thought

" **Friendship's magic**!" Twilight shouted. A rainbow-colored beam fired from the white light and directly hit Luna. Smoke covered the area as the two girls landed on the ground. The attack drained a lot of stamina and the two could barely stand on their legs.

"Do you think that did the trick?" Pinkie asked.

"I hope so…" Twilight replied. They heard laughing from the smoke and came out Luna.

"Do you think you can use the Elements of Harmony against me when you only have two elements?! The six gems can only achieve their full power when they all find their users!" Luna explained. "Now that I've given your turn, now for mine!"

Luna raised her hand and a dark orb began to grow on her palm. She said, "No more playing around! You'll now face the full power of an Alicorn!"

Fourze stood in front of Twilight and Pinkie, ready to shield them from whatever Luna throws at them. The cockpit to the Powergizer closed as Kengo was ready to fight as well. Luna fired the dark orb but a white comet landed in front of them. Celestia appeared and raised a shield. Celestia managed to save the four high schoolers from the devastating attack.

"Huh, what do you know? After all this talk about magical ponies, I was wondering when I would get to see one," Fourze remarked.

Celestia turned around and said, "Sorry for arriving so late Twilight. Thanks to your magical attack, I managed to find you just in time."

"So we finally meet, sister. Tell me why are you in your old form?" Luna asked.

"Because you say that your problems came before we became human: so let's face each other as we were before!" Celestia proclaimed as she flew towards Luna. The two of them disappeared in a bright flash of light, blinding everyone around them.

* * *

Twilight and the others suddenly teleported into her room. The surprising appearance caused Spike to trip backward and land on his butt.

"Don't hurt me!" Spike cried out.

"Spike, are you hurt?!" Twilight asked as she got down to help him. Spike opened his eyes and saw her and Pinkie in their magic costumes.

"Huh? You too, Twilight? What's with the costume and why did you just teleport in front of me"

"Does he not know the whole Equestrian backstory with your powers?" Kengo asked.

"Huh? Where did he come from?" Spike questioned as he pointed at Kengo.

"Do you honestly think he'll believe that his sister merged with a horse?" Fourze asked.

Spike glanced at the Kamen rider and shouted, "And why is there a Kamen Rider here?! What is going on?!"

The door opened and a woman with multi-color hair walked in. The colors were light blue, turquoise, cobalt, and pink. She wore a white tank top with blue jeans.

"Celeste!" Twilight exclaimed. "When did you come back?"

"Just now, I was having some R from in a hotel in Sweden until I sensed the Elements of Harmony being used in such an extreme way," Celeste said.

"What about Luna?" Fourze asked.

"I used a projection to lure her into a trap. She's currently trapped on a deserted island in the Pacific. I'm going to have to keep an eye on it so I can prevent her from escaping. Although, I don't know how long I can hold it," Celeste said.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask this again…" Spike said before raising his voice drastically, "Can someone tell me what's going on here?!"

* * *

Luna sat down on the sand in the large deserted. She tried to fly out of the island but some barriers are preventing her from leaving. As she sat down, she heard someone stepping on the sand behind her. She turned around with shadowy projections of her wings and horn appearing. A Zodiart approached her.

"Libra? How did you manage to find me?" Luna asked.

"Our master has methods of tracking you, Luna. You may be an independent agent but he wants to keep a leash on you," Libra said.

"Tell him not to mistake me for one of his Zodiart dogs and remind him again that it was me that helped him achieve his powers!" Luna snapped. "Anyways, why are you here? I'm pretty sure you're not here to have a nice chat."

"No, I'm here for business," Libra said. "With you stuck on the island, it changes our deal. The original deal was that you give us the powers of the zodiacs and horoscopes, and to eliminate the obstacles to our ascension. We can still help you on your revenge quest to kill those six girls who wronged you back in Equestria but how can we expect you to help us if you can't do the latter?"

"Well, I still have the Lunar Knights. They're a better fighting force than those ninjas. I can't give you an entire army to fight since I need my strength to stay alive here, a small squad of them will match about an entire army of those ninjas," Luna said. "Is that enough compensation?"

"Indeed it is, however, our priorities are to evolve our students to become the next Horoscopes. Our numbers are small and with a Kamen Rider and two Elements of Harmony, we need all the help we can get."

"I give you the powers of the stars and my soldiers, and yet you can't do anything in return to get me out of here?"

"You acted on your own will and because of it, you're stuck on this island. Don't blame us for your mistake. Think of it as punishment."

Luna groaned as she summoned half a dozen Lunar Knights. She said, "I'm only doing this because you're the only chance I have to get revenge those girls."

"By any chance can you remember the identities of other girls?" Libra asked.

"No, I can't. My memories from Equestria are hazy still. It's still trying to correct itself to my human counterpart. I still think my biggest mistake was merging with my human counterpart months after I arrived on Earth. Since I took so long helping with the creation of the Switches, my strength as an Alicorn slipped away. I still retain a lot of memories but for some odd reason I can't remember their names until the Elements bond with their user."

"That's a shame. By the time you remember all six, they would be at full power," Libra said. A starry portal appeared behind him. "I'll take my leave. I still have human duties to attend to."

"If you need more, you are more than welcome to come back to this island. Just don't expect me to crank a dozen every time."

Libra nodded before leaving with his new soldiers. Luna summoned two more soldiers and said, "I can't sit around this island and wait for all eternity. If Celestia is trapping me here with Equestrian magic then Equestrian magic will help me break free!"

* * *

"... And that's the story so far," Celeste said. Everyone stuck around Twilight's room while Celeste caught up Spike to speed. Kengo was busy designing another Astroswitch device on Twilight's desk. Twilight herself was sitting on her bed while paying attention to the story. Pinkie was drawing the gem of her Element of Harmony onto the poster. Meanwhile, Gentaro was sitting right next to her while playing on his phone.

"So let me get this straight: Twilight and Pinkie are part pony while you were a very powerful, magical one in another lifetime, star-themed monsters are attacking Canterlot, and your sister from another world is trying to kill Twilight for revenge?" Spike asked.

Celeste nodded and Spike asked, "So most of this town is part pony, huh. Does that include me?"

"No, Spike, you were a dragon back in Equestria," Celeste said.

"Woah, a dragon? Ha, I didn't know I was so cool! I bet I spent my time burning down villages and eating castles!"

Celeste chuckled and said, "No, you were much more tamer. In fact, you were Twilight's assistant."

"What!? An assistant!?" Spike shouted. Twilight laughed at Spike's overreaction. Kengo turned the chair towards Celeste.

Gentaro gulped because he was nervous to ask if he had an Equestrian soul in him. It would be mind-blowing to him if Gentaro discovered that he was one. He said, "So, uhh, am I part Equestrian like everyone else?"

"No, I don't sense any traces of any Equestrian soul in your body. Same with Kengo," Celeste explained.

"So that means Kisaragi and I don't have an Equestrian counterpart," Kengo said.

"That's right. Even though you weren't Equestrian citizens, you both play an important role in protecting my former citizens," Celeste explained. Gentaro and Kengo were curious about what Celeste meant by that. They both glanced at each other and looked towards Celeste. "Most of Equestria's citizens have counterparts in Canterlot and this city is in danger from those who use the Zodiart Switches. With only two Elements of Harmony discovered, we need as much help as we can get."

"My mission is to protect my father's legacy of Switch technology by destroying the Zodiart Switches. Our interests align, so you already have my help," Kengo said.

"Same here!" Gentaro exclaimed. "I just can't sit aside and let these people hurt others."

"Thank you," Celeste smiled.

"And done!" Pinkie announced as she showed everyone her poster. Pinkie's balloon symbol appeared in the upper right corner. She added the name "Kamen Pony Club" below.

"Looks cool!" Gentaro complimented.

"What's this for?" Kengo questioned.

"It's something to hang up on the walls at the moon base," Pinkie said.

"Woah, you guys have a moon base?" Spike said with a captivated look.

"Y'know, we might as well make a club that focuses on protecting this town from evil."

"No," Kengo said in a cold tone. "I'm not letting you turn the Rabbit Hatch into a clubhouse."

"Aw, come on!" Pinkie cried out. Kengo and Pinkie began to bicker among themselves. Twilight chuckled over the two's exaggerated tones.

Celeste placed her hand over Twilight's shoulder and said, "Twilight, it's time that I go back to Sweden."

Twilight and Spike hugged their sister.

"I wish you could stay longer," Twilight said.

"Same here, but I'm currently looking for an Equestrian artifact that's somewhere in Europe," Celeste said.

"An Equestrian artifact?"

"Equestria may be gone but its most powerful artifacts live on," Celeste said. "I need to get them before Luna does or else she might break free from her island prison. Stay safe, Twilight."

* * *

**The next day…**

Gentaro, Twilight, and Pinkie arrived at the front of the school. Rainbow Dash was there, trying to juggle a soccer ball with her feet. When she saw the three of them, she caught the soccer ball and ran up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Sup," Gentaro said. Gentaro shook Rainbow's hand and fist-pumped. He then pounds his fist downwards and upwards. "How's Miura doing?"

"He's fine. He felt really exhausted after he got out of that cocoon," Rainbow explained. "He's just going to be out of school for a few days until he regains his strength."

"That's great. Can't wait to see him back in school with the rest of us," Gentaro said while Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Say can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Gentaro asked.

"Please take me with you on your superhero adventures!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I wanted this chapter to establish our character's motives/goals. I wanted to make the relationship between MLP and Fourze's villains clearer to the audience. They are working with each other because it would be beneficial to do so. How Luna got into the relationship will be revealed much later on.
> 
> Let's talk about the Mane Six for a second. I decided not to introduce all of the Mane Six in the first chapter because I felt like rushing through introductions. Since they are the main characters of the story, I want to introduce them with proper scenes rather than a brief cameo. Even though Applejack's introduction had nothing to do with the story, I thought it was at least important to introduce one mane character. I decided to take Mauroz's Applejack and make it less extreme while mixing in regular EG Applejack. I felt like his AJ depiction was too extreme. In my version, she isn't too concerned about making new friends or establishing new relationships. The only exception is a few old friends. She's a family-woman who only wants to look out for her own kin. I like the Mauroz version, she isn't going to shove aside friendship.
> 
> Finally, I want to talk about future plotlines for the story. Without going into detail, there are going to be two main types of villains. One is the Zodiarts/Horoscopes and the other are those who use Equestrian artifacts in their own self-interest. These artifacts will vary but some will be from the EG movies while I'll create a few original ones. As for which Zodiarts I'll be using, I'm hoping to use those from the source while creating a few Zodiarts based on unused zodiacs.
> 
> Now the final thing I want to touch upon is crossovers with other Kamen Riders. Fourze is an anniversary season so I'll make four chapters on the team-ups. The first two Riders will be Kamen Rider Den-O and Amazon. I wanted to write a homage to Friendship is Timeless, the story that inspired me to write this fanfic. As for Amazon, I wanted to write a chapter about a Showa era Rider.
> 
> Anyway leave a favorite and follow if you enjoyed the story. Please leave constructive criticism, good or bad, in the reviews.
> 
> Up next: A Rainbow Streak


End file.
